Dark Obsession
by kainobodysangel
Summary: Loosely based on Dark Celebration. Requiem finds his lifemate Sakura much to the consternation of fellow Carpathians.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Somewhere deep in the Carpathian Mountains, a lone wolf cried out into the midnight skies. Mikhail Dubrinsky heard the hunters painful cry as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists into tight balls. He knew that howl, the howl of his right hand warrior. He had had no idea that Requiem was doing to come home for the holiday celebrations but he could feel the hunter's presents from miles away. As the prince of his people, Mikhail's duty was to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his people as Requiem's duty was to his prince. He could feel how close his friend was to turning, turning into a vampire as all Carpathian hunters eventually did if their darkness was not anchored by their lifemate.

Requiem had killed too many times and was hunting too much for one so close to his turning. Mikhail knew that Requiem was too proud to face the dawn and cease to exist but he also knew that if Requiem did not find his one within the year he would be lost forever and the childhood friend he had hunted with for centuries would become the hunted. He could feel the darkness encroaching upon his most trusted comrade and his heart sank.

Raven, Mikhail's lifemate could sense the sadness in her prince and lightly touched his mind for comfort. She could feel his worry over his friend consume him; he felt like he had failed Requiem some how. Raven knew no one was to blame for the hunter's current state, she knew that duty and honour bound this tortured soul but she felt as compelled as her lifemate to stay by Requiem's side until he found his lifemate. They both knew that the hunter would never accept their help and yet they knew he needed to hold onto something other then the fading hope of redemption.

_"Go to him my love. Bring him to our gathering where at the least he will be among his own."_ Raven begged Mikhail along their intimate telepathic path.

_"He will not fight alone lifemate, have no fear of that."_

With a prayer in his heart and Raven in his mind, Mikhail, the prince of the Carpathian race, took to the skies.

XxX

Requiem leaned against the wooden doorframe of Mikhail and Raven's giant dining room with his arms crossed. He watched his people talk and laugh with one another by the fire as children played by the Christmas tree. It should have been festivities he enjoyed but he had not felt emotion of any kind for centuries now and was completely indifferent to the goings on around him. He felt his darkness closing in on him and he knew his turning would be soon. The monster in him was raging as he watched the pairs of lifemates in distain. They held each other with such reverence, with a love he could not even imagine – some were even expecting children. The sounds of their laughter would have been enough to bring joy into the heart of even the loneliest creature and yet it only turned his stomach and made him sick. It enraged him that this miracle was denied him and that fate could play such a sick joke on him as he was forced to look upon their blessings with none for his own. It called upon the darkness within him and strengthened his need to kill.

"I'm glad you were able to come Requiem, it means to much to Mikhail." a smiling woman greeted. "I'm Raven, Mikhail's lifemate. He's told me so much about you it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all mine." he replied out of politeness. "It is an honour to have made your acquaintance lifemate to our prince and hostess."

Mikhail strode over with a beaming grin spread across his face.

"Requiem my friend! I'm so glad you decided to come!" He griped his old friend's arm in the greeting of a Carpathian warrior.

"It is quite a turn out." the hunter admitted.

"It's wonderful to have so many of our kind all together. Brings about a more tangible sense of belonging." Raven smiled.

Requiem saw the happiness in their eyes and did not wish to ruin their special occasion. The truth be told, he did not feel any sense of belonging in this place he once called his home. He felt as estranged from these people as he did from the entire world. Nodding politely to his prince and Raven, he excused himself from polite conversation to escape to the front porch where he would collect himself in the cold mountain air.

"He's changed." Mikhail said sadly. "His darkness is really taking its toll on him."

"He'll be alright." Raven whispered, trying her best to believe it as she watched the dark hunter exited without even answering the chorus of welcome from his comrades.

The wintery air washed over Requiem's body as he stepped outside and yet made little impact upon the hunter whose ability to feel temperature had long since died. The wind that had once called his name, summoning him home now seemed to only taunt the cruelty fate had bestowed him.

He shook his head in disgust. He was a hunter of the undead not some sort of sociable twit. He couldn't fathom why the prince would host such a pointless event after so many assassination attempts and with the woman and children present…it was too much of a risk. Woman were rare among the Carpathian people although it had been recently discovered that a psychic human woman could be converted by her lifemate and even with what women they did have, children were rarer still. Even if a child was conceived, the odds were against it as miscarriages were more common then births by about half.

Needing reprieve from the world, he turned about to take to the forest in wolf form when he spotted yet another group of guests coming up the way. There was a couple of lifemate and yet they were escorting a third, a female; a single female. He could feel her and he knew she was not Carpathian and yet he could feel her energy strong and pure. Her blue-black hair was caught in the wind as she tried fruitlessly to keep the long, wild tresses at bay. Blue-black… How could he see the colour of her hair? His ability to see colours other then greys had been lost to the winds long ago… And yet…her hair…

She looked at him as she walked by to enter the house. Her eyes, a glowing light brown met his before the door closed behind her. Light brown. Colours. Emotion flooded centuries of loneliness had harboured came crashing down as he grabbed at his chest and gasped for air. Pain. He felt pain. He felt. Anger. Hurt. It was all there inside of him; along with something else. Something he could not recognize.

_"What are you doing? You're hurting me!" _A musical voice cried out in his mind. Closing his eyes he could see the brown-eyed girl double over in pain inside. It was her. She was the one. She also happened to be inside and he was not with her.

Every instinct leapt to life as he vaulted himself over the porch rail and barreled through the front door. Inside, the party was as welcoming and alive as when he had left but it was changed. Colours swirled around him making him dizzy and light-headed. A sense of family overwhelmed him as his fellow hunters greeted him, cheerfully thumped him on the back as he strode over to the fireplace where his woman was clutching onto the mantle piece for support. He could feel her laboured breathing from the tightening in her chest the flood of his pain had caused. He raced over to steady her taking her into his arms, enfolding her tightly against his chest.

He felt her tense in his arms, unsure of what to make of her present predicament. He could feel her trying to pull away from him but he could not let her go. She felt so right pressed up hard against him, burning his skin with her own. Burying his face in her thick mane of hair, he inhaled her sweet strawberry scent. The raging in his heart and soul ceased and for once everything seemed still and at piece. There was only the two of them in the whole world. He felt her shudder against him as his emotions overwhelmed him and once again overflowed into her mind, but this time, none of them were painful.

"It was you wasn't it?" she whispered softly.

"My lifemate." was all Requiem could force from his lips as tears welled in his eyes. He had found her at last.

A strong hand pulled Requiem backwards hard, slamming him against the wall. Shaking off the blow he straightened to find the hunter Vikirnoff standing protectively in front of his lifemate.

"Get away from her." Requiem snarled.

"What do you think you were doing?" the other hunter countered.

"Vikirnoff! What the hell are you doing?" A short brunette woman shoved Vikirnoff lightly, easing him away from the girl.

"He was taking advantage of Sakura." Vikirnoff growled.

"She's my lifemate. She came to me willingly." Requiem countered.

"She's Natayla's friend in her care. She is not Carpathian and she is too young for a lifemate." the hunter stated.

"Vikirnoff back down." Natayla warned.

"She's a child!" he snapped.

"She's eighteen Vikirnoff, she's not a child by human standards."

"By ours she is and she is not to be touched!"

"She's mine." Requiem snarled again, reaching for Sakura who stood silent and wide eyed against the wall.

"You're being a caveman. She's a woman now and can made her own decisions! Jeez! We're so in trouble if we have a daughter of our own." Natayla huffed.

"If we have a daughter she'll be locked in a tower for hundreds of years so we don't have to deal with this!" her lifemate countered.

Sakura hated it when people were fighting. Even when people raised their voices she tended to shrink into a corner and hide until it was all over. She had no idea what had just transpired or what was going on. All she could think about was the way she had felt safe for once in her life in the arms of the handsome stranger Vikirnoff had cornered. She'd lived with him and Natayla for long enough to be accustomed to his overbearing and over protective tendencies. She knew that Carpathian males were aggressive in regards to protecting what they felt was their own, but she was not part of Vikirnoff's family. Natayla had insisted that they take her in after she had watched Vikirnoff incinerate a vampire's heart in front of her, the same vampire who had just killed her family minutes before.

Taking advantage of Natayla's tiff with Vikirnoff, Requiem slipped passed them both to take Sakura into his arms once more. She shivered as he drew her close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in the hollow of his throat, needing to feel safe once again.

Sakura. Her name was Sakura. The sound of her name rang through Requiem's ears like a sweet song. Sakura. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had found her; that the one he had been searching for all his life was in his arms at long last. She was beautiful. Her petite frame and short stature gave her the appearance of being extremely delicate. Her soft brown eyes sparkled in the fire light, as deep and mysterious as the midnight skies. Her lips were full and looked so soft he had to fight every compulsion in him just to capture them with his own. Long black-blue hair fell in straight silky tresses well passed her waist. She looked like an angel with light radiating from her soft smile. In his wildest dreams he could never have pictured the beauty that was, at the moment, cuddled against his chest. He took her hand in his, reveling at the sheer delicacy of her small fingers.

His heart felt as if it was about to explode. There was so much to feel, centuries worth, and it all come crashing back in one night. It was all too much to believe. Gingerly, he laced is fingers in her hair, cradling the back of her head in his palm, guiding her gaze to meet his. The breath was slammed out of his lungs as she looked up into his eyes in wonder. The world disappeared as they held eye contact, Requiem's face inching closer to hers until he stopped mere centimeters from her mouth, as if to allow her time to run away and escape from him. She held her ground closing her eyes and offering herself up to him.

What she offered, he greedily took. What began as innocent lips meeting in a gentle kiss took a powerful, passionate turn. Requiem's mouth took possession of Sakura's hard and fast as every instinct pounded in his head, telling to take her for his right then and there. It took every strength he possessed to keep that innate need at bay as he attempted to be gentle towards his delicate lifemate. She seemed so fragile that he was afraid she might shatter there in his arms. She offered him a sanctuary from the darkness and pain that threaten to close in on him. She was his. He needed her with a fierceness even his warrior self didn't recognize.

Sakura surrendered to the invasion of Requiem mouth on hers. His tongue grazed along the sensitive skin of her bottom lip before his tongue parting her lips delving deeper into her mouth, forcing her to open up to him. He could feel her breath escape in ragged pants as she pressed closer to him, unable to resist the call of his body. His hands tightened in her hair, his other arm holding her close to him by the waist as he stepped forward to keep her in the shelter of his body. He wanted this girl. He wanted wrap himself around her and never let go.

She sighed against him pulling him closer, not able to get enough of him. It was so exciting and yet so scary at the same time. Sakura had never been with a man before, never kissed a man and yet it came so naturally with this man whom she barely knew. Yet she felt so drawn to him, so compelled by him. There was a darkness inside him, she could feel it and it scared her yet she trusted him. He was so tender and gentle with her and she knew he could never hurt her.

Requiem's beast flared to life as his tongue pressed deeper into her hot mouth; searching, exploring, memorizing. His hands possessively traveled her body, claiming every inch as his own. His body was going up in flames, hardening to the point of pain as she subtly moved against him making the slightest noises of submission as they tumbled forward in their exploration.

Before Requiem could continue his onslaught, they were interrupted by the voices of onlookers who had been watching the entire scene unfold.

"I see Requiem found the mistletoe." Raven giggled, indicating to the bouquet of green and white hanging over the fireplace.

"This isn't funny Raven." Vikirnoff scolded as Mikhail stepped protectively in front of his lifemate.

"Tone down Vikirnoff." the prince snapped. "Requiem do you know what you're doing? You're treading on very dangerous grounds."

"Sakura is my lifemate. I have a right to lay my claim." he protested angrily, holding his woman close to him.

"She's a mere child Requiem, you have to wait until she's older, until she's an adult to fully claim her."

"She's not a child!" Natayla interrupted haughtily. "For Pete's sate she's eighteen. That's legally an adult in most places I know of. She does not have the body or mind of a child. She's does not age as Carpathians do; she's more mature."

"Natayla is right." Raven agreed. "Would you really deny Requiem when he is so close to turning?"

The men tensed angrily. They were all painfully aware of how dangerously close they were to losing Requiem.

"I am standing right here you are aware of that right?" Sakura added in annoyance.

"We know hunn, and we're not trying to be rude." Raven glared at Mikhail. "The men are just a little over protective of all women and everyone just wants what's best for you."

"Then why not just ask me what I want?" Sakura snapped.

"You might know what is truly the best for you little one." the prince explained gently.

_"Let me handle this."_ Requiem pushed the thought into Sakura's mind and felt her scowl at him. "I know what is best for my lifemate."

"Requiem the darkness is closing in on you and you've just regained emotions lost to you that have been compiled for many centuries. You're thinking is clouded and cannot be trusted to do what is right for the both of you." Mikhail reasoned.

Requiem threw himself at the prince in rage. The two men fought for control until several of the other hunters in the room were able to subdue the infuriated wild man.

_"Requiem!"_

_"He insulted my judgment. Prince or no prince I know what is right for my lifemate. Do not be afraid for me."_

"You seem to have forgotten your place Requiem." Mikhail warned. "Raven, take Sakura into the kitchen. Requiem, I think it's best that you leave."

"I go nowhere without Sakura." Requiem stated firmly.

"Not until we know that she is safe with you and we trust you will consider the delicacy of her age."

"Let me take my lifemate with me and I shall leave peacefully."

"Sakura has seen much and is still healing from the traumas she's experienced and we cannot let you interfere with that. You'll make things worse Requiem, now leave."

Pain shot through the dark hunter as fear quickly seized every vein in his body. What if he had been too forward? He knew he was very dominant by nature, had that hurt her? Would his true self truly hinder any emotional healing process? The feeling of inadequacy was completely new to him and he loathed it. It was not a physical being he could kill with a blow from his sword, it was a plague eating away at his heart. She deserved better then he could ever provide. She needed someone gentle and tender, two things he was sure he could never be.

"You are right my prince." Requiem admitted stiffly avoiding Sakura's imploring gaze. "I was out of line and I apologize. I shall leave your festivities. I leave for the States tomorrow after sunset."

"Requiem! Don't!' Sakura cried desperately.

"It's better this way little one. You do not need me. You deserve better."

Raven and Natayla jumped to hold Sakura in place as she screamed in anguish watching her lifemate Requiem walk out of the door without so much as a second glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Requiem landed smoothly just in front of the porch of the house Mikhail had lent him for the time being. It was a small hunter's lodge deep within the mountains; which suited him just fine. It was secluded so he would not be bothered and had plenty of open space for shifting. His heart was torn; the heart he had only recently discovered he had. The pain was so excruciating he could scarcely stumble blindly through the front door. He knew what was best for his lifemate; he knew! She was better off without him. She deserve better. If this was what was right then why the hell did it have to hurt so much?

He bellowed angrily as he over turned the furniture picturing Mikhail's concerned features and Vikirnoff's stark disapproval to channel his frustration. Here was a man who would not accept defeat and yet he had left her, he had left his lifemate screaming for him. The pain written all over her face had been too much to bear. He should have gone to her, held her, sheltered her from ever being hurt again and yet here he was, alone and without her. Without his lifemate when she should be in the shelter of his arms for all time.

He shouldn't have left and he knew it but he was still divided. The other males had planted the seeds of doubt in his heart. He could never be the gentle lover Sakura deserved. He was a killer, a monster and one as gentle as she should never have to accept that as her lifemate. He shook with rage as he pictured his lifemate in the arms of another male. NO! He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't give her up; he was far too selfish.

He had to go back for her.

"_Requiem!"_ Her voice so sweet and pure pierced his heart and drove away any doubt that she wasn't for him. Just the sound of her voice was enough to send the darkness away. _"Where are you? Why did you leave me?"_

Sakura pleaded in Requiem's mind. She could feel him pacing and tearing at his hair and her heart broke. She needed to get to him, to comfort him. Why had he walked away? Why hadn't he taken her with him?

She could feel the anger welled up inside, the violence and the need for blood. The animal inside him was rising and it felt trapped. He was dangerous this she knew but the need to comfort this man and take away his pain was overwhelming. She didn't know what it was about him or understand the feelings but she knew she had to see him again. She felt his self-hatred emulating like heat from the sun. He felt inadequate which he was anything but to her. She had never before seen such a beautiful man. One look upon his face was enough to bring her to tears. Something inside of him called to her and her heart could do nothing else but answer.

"_Requiem, come to me please."_

He could feel the need in her voice, the heartache their separation was causing her. Her happiness was all that matter. Without hesitation he took to the skies once more, speeding towards the Dubrinksy household, and his lifemate.

XxX

Raven watched helplessly as the teenage girl entrusted to her care sobbed uncontrollably in her kitchen chair. Who could blame the child really? She had been heatedly in the thrall of finding her lifemate and the men had inferred, forcing Requiem to back down and flee.

"_Mikhail, she's feeling the pains of separation way too strongly and early. I'm worried."_

"_My love we did what was right for her. She is too young and inexperienced to cope with Requiem. This will be very hard on her."_

"_What will be hard is if you make them both wait another year and he turns before he can claim her."_

"_I am well aware of the status of Requiem's darkness my lifemate. But I am the prince of our people and we are to protect our women and children at all costs."_

"_This isn't protecting them it's hurting them!" _Raven sighed in frustration, fighting a hopeless battle in the efforts to make her lifemate see how dire Sakura's situation was.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Everything is gonna be just fine. Requiem's not going anywhere, he's just going to wait a little while to claim you because you're too young."

"Requiem needs me now I can feel it and you people won't let him!" Sakura hissed. "I'm going after him. My lifemate needs me."

"Sakura no! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, it's about time I find out since no one is going to tell me what the hell is going on here. I was just a normal teenager when vampires rained from the sky and took away everything I held dear to me. I saw a dark hunter rip the heart from the creature's body; he put his hand through bare flesh Raven. I saw it. I know what you people are. I know what happens when you don't find your lifemate and by god I'm not going to let that happen to Requiem."

Sakura stormed out of the kitchen before any other Carpathian could attack her and try to make her stand in the kitchen. She didn't want to calm down. She wanted answers. But above that, she wanted Requiem. The man she'd just met but now her entire world was centered around. She'd been running for far too long, waiting for someone to reach out and catch her, to stopped all the madness and he had. At the same time he had also brought more insanity and chaos.

Bursting out the front door at top speed she raced right into a warm body sending them both toppling into the snow.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down to see who'd taken impact of their collision and cushioned her fall. Black-brown eyes bore into her own with an intensity that could melt away every inch of her soul. His angular face was that of a warrior's, trained to show no emotion yet she could see passed the strong will to the care worn features. Deep chestnut hair fell long and free to below his defined shoulders, spilling across his defined chest. The body lying beneath her was strong and sure with arms that clutched her protectively in place over his body where he could protect her.

"Requiem." she whispered. Her body had recognized him even before her eyes had time to focus. He caught her in midair, reacting with lightning speed before she even had the change to realize that she'd hit someone. "You came back."

"Yes little one I came back." He looked slightly taken aback and confused that she was beaming down at him. His body was on fire with need; she was so close touching him. His beat screamed to life demanding that he take her now that they were alone but he held his ground with every ounce of honour he had left. He had done wrong by her when he walked out without her and he never made the same mistake twice.

Sakura nuzzled snugly into Requiem's chest. A rush of security coursed through her blood now that she was touching him once more. A peace settled in her heart for the first time she could ever remember. She'd never wanted anything for herself but she wanted this strange man. She knew she could overcome the fear he instilled in her. Somehow she just knew and she didn't know why. He was a compulsion and she was so strongly drawn to him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought I had to." Requiem sighed more ashamed then he'd have liked to admit.

"I kept calling you and you walked out on me!" Sakura accused, suddenly very angry. She tried to pull away but his strong arms held her in place. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Oh no my love. No little one, I could never not want you. Never! Do you understand that?" His demons flared to life in an outburst that caused Sakura to shrink away once more. He was yelling at her. She hated yelling. "My lifemate." he murmured softly, regaining composed as he watched the angel in his arms turn pale and try to get away from him. "I will always want you, always need you. You must believe me. My prince was right in thinking that you are not safe with me. I am a demon and am not worthy of the attentions of an angel such as you. I am a killer, a monster. I was fooling myself into ever thinking I could be the gentle man you want and deserve.

You are better off without my Sakura. You will be able to heal without this monster making matters worse then they already are. I frighten you when that is not my intent at all. I broke your heart when all I ever wanted to do was heal it. You are my lifemate, I am supposed to take care of you but instead I can only cause you pain."

Sakura could see the pain in his dark eyes and the torrent of angry emotions. He hated who he was and all that he had become. He saw himself as a broken man instead of the man who could save her from the pain she'd carried with her for far too long. Beneath all the callus layers of anger she could see he had dreamed of a woman he could call his own. She could see he wanted to love her, wanted to be everything for her and that meant the world to her. That fact alone was enough for her to stand her ground and not run when she saw a glimpse of his darkness.

Raising her palm to his cheek she cupped his face so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"You hurt me when you went away and I felt the pain of not being by your side."

"No Sakura, you don't know what you're doing…"

"Contrary to popular belief I am not a child Requiem. I've been around Carpathians enough to recognize the call of a lifemate and you only get one: only one for the rest of eternity. I've lived with Vikirnoff and Natayla and I know what being a lifemate entails."

"I could not ask this of you Sakura. I could not ask you to be tied to a monster for all times."

"Why did you come back Requiem?"

"I heard your heart cry. It tore me apart. I had to go to you. I have to chase the pain from your eyes little one; it's all I can do. I have to be with you Sakura, to care and protect you and I'm too damn selfish to ever let you go." He felt close to tears at his confession as he tried to turn his gaze away from her imploring eyes. "I love you Sakura." He found himself shaking at all his insecurities and the need to have her with him always. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"But how?" This woman never ceased to amaze him and he had only known her such a short while. Her will was so strong and she had never stray from fighting for him with all that she had.

"Everything you've done you did because you thought it was best for me. No one's ever done that for me before. You hurt yourself because you thought it would save me pain. You were wrong mind you, but you meant well. If you're such a bad guy, how could you have wanted to care and protect me? How could you have wanted what's best for me?"

"Sakura..."

She gently raised a finger to his lips. "I'm not done yet. When I first saw you, all I could think about was how much pain you were in. and how I wanted to take that all away from you. I didn't know who you were or what your name was but I wanted to take you into my arms and comfort you. That's not like me. I'm doing things that I wouldn't normally do. I'm thinking things normally think. I yelled at a prince for crying out loud Requiem! Hey, I saw that ghost of a smile. I'm getting somewhere." She laughed softly at her meager attempt to use humour to bring him back to her.

"What I'm trying to say is I've seen you're bad and I don't care because there's something good in you or you wouldn't be trying so damn hard to keep me safe. I don't care what happens to me now, I just want to be with you and make you feel like everything's alright."

"Sakura you do more then make everything alright."

"Then why do I feel like it's my fault that you're all upset and hurt? Why do I feel like it's my fault that I'm too young to be your lifemate?"

"Oh baby, it's not your fault none of the is." Requiem's heart hurt at the fresh tears that were welling in his lifemate's eyes at the thought that everything that had transpired was her fault. "You do more then make everything alright. You make everything perfect. Before you I had no feeling, no drive, no emotion. There was no colour in my life until you. If anything you are a miracle to me."

"You can't claim me though I'm too young."

"They've made that very clear little one." Requiem replied relaxing into her embrace. The restless warrior in his heart had finally found peace and a place to call home. If she needed to wait until she was older he could damn well wait; it would be worth it just to wake up to her shining smile every sundown.

"They say that you'll turn if you do not claim your lifemate soon."

Requiem flinched at the reminder. He was fooling himself if he thought he could wait even another year without claiming his lifemate. He needed her now. He couldn't keep the beast in check much longer: so much for noble intentions. He didn't want to think about that right now. Sakura was with him that's all that mattered. She was staring at with concern written all over her face. She was too young to worry so. How could he ever have been so worthy of such care? It was nothing short of a miracle that she was here, but that she cared so much…

Sakura nuzzled Requiems neck gently, her silky hair run like water over his skin sending electric shocks through his system. Every nerve sprang to life as his body hardened with need for her touch. Gathering her in his arms he pulled her roughly to meet his kiss as the world exploded around them. He could feel her shaking in his arms, riding out every sensation as he drove harder, sitting up in the snow, taking her into his lap so that he could hold her entirely to him. Her mouth moved over his with a will of its own. Never had she been bombarded with such strong emotions nor had a man ever swayed her in any way. She could feel his heart beating widely beneath her fingertips as her hands roamed his body, memorizing every rise and fall of his chest, arms and neck.

Requiem groaned as he felt his little angel push him further and further away from his control. Centuries of need had built and was now eating away at him inside as each demanding kiss called for his claim. _She's too young_, he thought as he tried to force the thought into actions to protect her but the minute he heard her soft sigh of surrender, he could no longer think straight. She was snuggled into him so tight nothing in the world could have been more perfect. She had wound herself around his heart and woven her essence into his mind so well that he knew he would never break free from her thrall.

The feel of her soft breasts pressed up against his chest made his body ache as never before. She moved herself up against him, rubbing against him like a feline and he was going crazy trying to take more of her. His hands couldn't move over her fast enough, claiming every inch for his own, marking her with his rough fingers. She soft purrs of pleasuring only heated his blood beyond boiling point. He moaned loudly as his palm slid over her back to cup her sweetly rounded ass, hardening him more then he had ever thought possible. Her lips moved over his neck, nibbling, teasing. His control was fraying as his incisors lengthened, his beast demanding him to take what was his.

A quiet disturbance in the atmosphere alerted Requiem's sensed and he looked up suddenly, scanning the area for danger. Something was amiss. Pulling them both to their feet, Requiem forced Sakura behind him, closer to the house as he surveyed their surroundings. A lone wolf limped out of the clearing, whining and obviously in pain. Alarms went off in Requiem's head as he could feel Sakura's pity for this creature. He hesitated for a minute.

That's when the vampire decided to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura screamed as the wolf's body shifted into that of man, a man with cold dead eyes. Eyes like that of those who had ruthlessly slaughtered her family. Paralyzed with fear she could only stare, wide eyed as the creature stalked towards her.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Requiem shouted as he sprung to block the vampire's path to his lifemate. Sakura whimpered in pain as Requiem's mental push forced her eyes from the creature, the effort collapsing her to the snow covered ground.

"Requiem, it's been a while," the creature sneered, "have you grown soft with this child by your side?"

"It's not like you Uriel, to drop in uninvited, it's terribly rude." Requiem replied with ease.

"You have not joined us yet, but I can feel you are close. Then we shall see who will be up on his high horse. Your morals will die with you when you join me friend."

Requiem flinched. It was never a pleasant meeting when childhood friends become the monsters you seek to kill.

"You weren't so different from myself at one time."

"I was weak Requiem and now I am stronger then you've ever dreamed of being. You always beat me as a child and now I can surpass your powers in tenfold." Uriel smirked.

"You've never defeated me Uriel and you never will."

"We shall see who wins when this child is dead and I have your heart."

"I cannot allow my lifemate to see atrocities such as yourself my friend. We shall have to settle this score another time."

"No, we will settle it right now!" The vampire roared as he leapt into the air, a throwing knife hurdling from his outstretched hand, aiming for the hunter's heart.

Requiem held his ground as the handle of the knife landed square in his palm. He looked unimpressed at the creature's weak attack. Lightning crackled in the air around him as he readied himself for attack.

The vampire lunged at Requiem, missing him as the hunter vaporized into mist. He laughed coldly as he sensed the creature's frustration grow as he would appear and disappear on whim in circles around his opponent. Fighting vampires hadn't been exciting for the past three hundred years, why should it be any different now? He was toying with his pray, taunting the undead.

Uriel's attacks seemed to neither provoke his opponent nor do any real damage other then to a few scorched trees. Shifting into wolf form, he charged the hunter's woman, howling into the night for backup. Requiem blocked his path with blurring speed, sending the hissing creature flying with a single sweep of his arm. Vaporizing once more, he charged his opponent, sweeping through him, only materializing at the last second to take hold of the vampire's shriveled heart a rip it from his body. The heartless creature fell to the ground in a pool of black blood, struggling to wards the hunter who stood stoically over him, holding the still beating heart in his hand.

"Was it really a surprise that I would win?" he snarled cruelly, kicking his downed opponent. The shrieking Uriel was silenced as Requiem called lightning from the sky to incinerate the black heart. His childhood friend and playmate was reduced merely to a blacked pile of ash in blood stained snow.

Sakura's stomach turned at the thought of the still beating shriveled heart, much like the one that Vikirnoff had torn from her family's murderer. Pulling herself up onto her hands and knees and emptied her stomach onto the clean white snow. Her body convulsed as her stomach contracted over and over again until she sank back into the snow in tears.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry little one. You shouldn't have had to see that." Requiem dove into the snow beside her pulling her against his chest and rocking her soothingly.

"I'm alright." she muttered grumpily, pulling away and rising to her feet. "Let's just get out of here ok? I don't want to be here anymore."

Requiem could hear the pain in her voice as he slid his arm around her waist. "Ok I'll take you home."

She nodded looking down and catching sight of Requiem's raw, bleeding hand.

"Requiem! You're hurt!" she cried, pulling from his hold so she could further examine the damage.

"It's nothing to worry about my love. Vampire blood is acidic and burns through flesh. I can heal it later but right now I have to see you home and ensure your safety."

He was proud of himself for resisting the urge to just take him to his home and claim her. She deserved better. He was going to take care of her even if it killed him.

Sakura was about to protest when she heard a growl form behind them and spotted a pack of wolves that Uriel had called in for support.

"Requiem, look out!" she warned as one of the still shifting wolves launched itself at Requiem's back.

Requiem reverted to battle mode as he threw Sakura out of harms way and flung the attack wolf against a tree. Surveying his opposition he found he was outnumbered five to one. There was no time to interrupt Mikhail's party, especially when he wasn't even supposed to be there. If he could keep Sakura away from the battle and concentrate, chances were he could win. He sent a mental order to Sakura to keep her in the shelter of the trees and out of harms way so he at least knew she was safe. He could feel her scowling at him but at the moment he really didn't care.

Using the blurring speed of a Carpathian warrior, he laid his attacks and dodged multiple blows in leaps and bounds. He loved a good fight, the adrenaline rush only this time he could feel it. The only real downfall was this new emotion gnawing at his insides; worry.

Sakura watched the scene unfold from behind a large, oak tree trunk. She watched her warrior in awe. His rich hair was being tossed, flying through the air in silken waves with every swift move he made. Muscle rippled through his graceful body as he danced through his fight. He whirled around at lightning speed, so fast that at times he was only a blur before his disappeared into mist completely, reappearing somewhere else. The blade he had kept at his hip glowed softly, flying just as gracefully as its wielder. His skill left her as breathless as did the sheer wonder he emanated. He was unmatched in skill and it was well known and now, now Sakura could see why.

The vampires hissed angrily as their target glided away from them with ease. Their numbers were slowly dropping as Requiem called upon lightning to incinerate their hearts and put them out of their miserably existence. Two had fallen, the three remaining were much strong then the majority of the vampires whose paths had crossed his. It was not often that any creature presented the hunter with a true challenge. No matter how many times his blade connected with their necks and follow through, they regenerated almost instantaneously. _Damn_, he swore as he swung around to catch one of the vampires in the throat, catching a second off guard with a brutal kick to the gut.

_"Requiem, please get me out of here!" _Her heartfelt pleas struck a chord deep inside him.

_"We shall leave soon my love. It'll be alright, just stay hidden until I call for you."_

Requiem felt anxious as he dodged a blow intended for his head and stabbed forward into one of the creatures' thighs forcing it to stumble backwards before renewing its attack. He could feel his lifemate's fear. He knew she was trembling, reliving her worst memories. He knew he should be there to hold and comfort her but the danger lived as long as these creatures did. He would make it up to her later.

The vampires sensed the hunter's hesitation, detected their opponent's divided focus and struck as a singular unit. Requiem howled in pain as vampire claws bit into his flesh, sending blood pattering into the snow. He staggered.

"Requiem!" Sakura screamed as she ran too him.

"Sakura stay back." he growled lunging at the nearest vampire, trying desperately to regain focus. Forcing the pain into the back of his mind he grabbed the creature by the throat and with the other hand, drove into the undead chest to savagely remove the decrepit heart. Reducing his attacker to ashes he turned his wavering attentions to the final two vampires.

Sakura had stopped short of the battlefield, watching helplessly as the vampires circled Requiem, sizing him up for the final attack. Covered in vampire blood and wounded, she knew that he could not last long and was struggling stay focused. The circled like vultures, cruel creatures of prey, ready to pounce and brutally kill at any moment. Slaughter and mutilate, as they had done to her family. They circled, two vampires, as these creatures circled Requiem.

Without thinking, Sakura scream, throwing herself onto the back of one of the vampires, tackling it to the ground. The creature hissed and clawed as she wrestled it through the snow, ignoring the pain it was inflicting.

"Sakura no! Get away from here!" Requiem ordered attempting to send a mental push as he was attacked head on by the final vampire. It wasn't a master vampire, but it was strong and powerful enough to be one. He tore brutally at the creature, tearing limb from limb until he got to the heart. The blood burned excruciatingly into his skin, so much so that he dropped the heart. The vampire, still determined, pulled itself towards to struggling, shriveled heart. Every severed limb crawled pitifully towards its centre only to be turned to ash by Requiem's wrath.

Sakura kicked hard at the vampire's stomach, gaining enough space to roll out from underneath its body. She did not get far for the creature's abilities far surpass those of a human and she was not as strong nor as fast as even the weakest vampire. She screamed, spitting blood into the vampire's face as he backhanded her hard.

Requiem growled low in his throat as he lunged himself at the vampire holding his lifemate captive. He snarled ruthlessly as his foot sent the creature skidding across the ground. Careful not to spill anymore vampire blood around his still human lifemate, Requiem resorted to brute force to keep him enemy downed.

"_Requiem." _Sakura's voice sounded weak and fading. He suddenly forgot his desire to torture the vampire out of his mind, sending a lightning bolt over his shoulder as he ran at impossible speed to his lifemate; the vampire's screams silenced behind him.

"Sakura! Wake up! Why the hell would you do something so stupid?" He swore angrily under his breath when he noticed the blood burns splatter all over her body.

"You're mad at me." Sakura stated weakly.

"Why? WHY would you deliberately disobey me and put yourself in danger? Why?" he demanded, shaking her violently until she cried out in pain.

"Don't be mad." There were tears in her voice and in her eyes, her bottom lip trembled like a child's as she refused to look her lifemate in the eyes.

Pain shot through Requiem's chest as a single tear spilled onto his love's cheek. He had let his emotions run away with him. He'd been scared and worried, two things he did not know how to handle and it had caused her more pain. Again.

"We have to get you out of here. You can't stay like this your hurt." His voice trembled with the weight of his heavy heart.

"They'll be mad at you if you go inside and get Gregori. I'll be alright." she tried to assure him.

"Sakura…"

"I've been burned worse then this Requiem. I'll be alright I just need time to heal."

"I won't allow it Sakura. You're in pain and I cannot allow for it to continue. I can heal you."

"Can you heal with you saliva too?" She looked so hopeful.

"Yes. I'll bring you too my lodgings. You're freezing. I'm sorry. I forgot that you are able to feel the cold. I should have gotten you inside sooner than this." He really did feel ashamed for not taking her comfort into more consideration. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Tears a warrior should never let fall while another looks on.

Gentle hands brought his attention back to reality. He watched in amazement as Sakura's delicate fingers smoothed the rich soil over his burned and bloodied hands. The pain dulled and not from the healing minerals in the soil that restores all Carpathians.

"How…how did you know to do that?" he asked in amazement.

"I too know how to care for my lifemate."

Overwhelming love burned bright in his heart as he studied the care and concern written over his lifemates face as she gently smoothed the soil over his burns and packed his wounds. After all she had seen, after all the fear she had sensed in her, she was still attempting to put his pain above her own. The thought humbled him. She seemed so small, frail and delicate in his arms and yet her spirit was so strong. He could not understand why even after she had seen such a display of violence from him, that she was still trusting of him. Bending over, he kissed her forehead gently.

"I will take care of your lifemate." Requiem swore. "I will not fail you or cause you pain again."

With that he took to the skies, away from the scorched battlegrounds. She was still badly wounded and he was going to heal her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first thing Requiem could think of once they reached the safety of his lodgings was safeguards. He'd just gotten his lifemate to safety and there was no way he was going to make the mistake of casting hurried, weak safeguards just because she was injured. He couldn't risk another attack while he was preoccupied with her wounds. It'd already been proven that his ability to multitask in her regard was somewhat lacking.

Placing Sakura gently down on this bed, he set to work weaving the most intricate safeguards he knew how. His hands were a blur of speed as the words flowed from his lips, embedded into his soul, as old as time. His strength did not lie in magics of any kind, but the overall result pleased him. They would hold strong and nothing short of an army of aged master vampires could break into the safe haven he had created for them.

Sakura watched with interest as Requiem made sure the entirety of the premises was secured. He moved with liquid grace, barely touching the ground as he hurried around the room, weaving a second safeguard for extra measures. She knew the second safeguard confined them both to solely his chambers but in her present state, she could care less. Her body was burning and she could feel the vampire's poison seeping into her veins and eating away at any defense her body tried to provide, Her immune system to such poisons had been weakened when she's first been attacked by the undead but this vampire's blood seemed somehow different; very unlike all the wounds she had previously sustained.

"_Wounds as in plural? Previously sustained_?" Requiem's voice sounded harsh and sharp in their telepathic mind connection.

"_You know it really freaks me out that you can read my mind_." she retorted.

"_You should never have been wounded thusly."_ he snapped back.

"_My family was killed by vampires remember?"_ There were unshed tears trembling in her thoughts. "_After that, Natayla thought it best that I learned to defend myself_."

An image of Vikirnoff's lifemate and Sakura using homemade flamethrowers made from aerosol cans of hairspray and a lighter flash before his eyes. He watched in horror as the two women took down three vampires in this fashion.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Requiem exploded, throwing himself onto the bed, holding himself up on his arms so that he could look down at Sakura. "I'm going to KILL Vikirnoff for putting you two in such a position."

Another part of the scene flashed through his mind, he saw Vikirnoff fending off four more vampires with Natayla and Sakura were holding their own end of the battlefield.

"I forbid you to continue such foolishness. You could have been killed!" he snapped ferociously.

"They attacked the village we were living in. They would have killed everyone. There would have been more children separated from their parents and I cannot allow that to happen when I can do something about it."

Requiem saw sheer determination set in her honey brown eyes. Her delicate frame on the outside was most deceiving as to the iron will she harboured within. She's witnessed atrocities committed to her family and instead of turning against the cruel world that had taken everything from her as he would have down, she pledged to fight for it, Not once had she flinched in the face of danger, she held her own with bravery that surprised even a warrior who fought in arms with some of the best. Yet here she was, trembling in fear when someone so much as raised his or her voices and he didn't know why.

He lay down beside her trying to calm and understand each burning emotion that brewed within his gut. No one had ever been willing to lay down their life for his and he'd never really cared about what happened to him but now…now he had Sakura and that made the world of difference.

"It would kill me if anything ever happened to you little one." he whispered softly into her soft, silky hair.

"Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She tried to turn and face him but pain shot through her body.

"I am your lifemate. It is my job to care for you and if in caring for you I must be more cautious as to my own activities to be it. Does this please you little one?"

"Thank you Requiem."

Requiem actually smiled at the delight in Sakura's eyes. She trusted him and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that trust would never break. He couldn't remember the last time his had smiled, even as a child he was not one to show any emotion but this woman brought out everything he had never known, everything he had secretly longed for: love and happiness.

Gingerly, Requiem swept the matted hair from Sakura's sweaty brow. She was in a lot of pain he could tell, he could feel it but he also knew that she was fighting with every breath she took not to show it.

"You've been healed in the ways of our people?" Requiem asked through clenched teethe trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes. Whenever I got hurt, Natayla would take care of me."

Requiem sighed with relief.

"No one but me will ever touch you again do you understand that Sakura?"

"Don't get all jealous on me over something that didn't happen." she snapped. "I've seen Natayla and Vikirnoff fight about it frequently and she would never even go near another man that wasn't him. Don't you trust me?"

"You I trust, it's them that are a problem. You are mine Sakura all mine do you understand that? I will not on any account share you with another. No one but I shall ever touch you again. If you need comfort my arms are open. If you are hurt and scared you come to me."

"Requiem," she murmured bringing her hand up to touch his face with care and tenderness, "you worry too much. There is no one but you in my world and there never has been until this night. It's ok. I'm yours."

Requiem looked gratefully into Sakura's honest eyes and kissed her gently.

"This will seem a lot more…intimate then what you are accustomed to." he warned. "If you are not comfortable you will tell me immediately is that clear?"

"No need to order me around."

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, Requiem. Jeez."

"I'm sorry little one, I just do not wish for you to think that I am taking advantage of you in anyway."

She nodded understandingly. "Anything that happens will happen because I wish for it to be so."

Requiem inched the fabric of Sakura's torn shirt from her shoulders, working ever so slowly as to give her the opportunity to push him away. When she did not, he lightly prodded the edges of her wounds to inspect the damage done.

"There's a poisonous compound in their blood I haven't come across before." Sakura flinched as he pulled lightly at the broken skin.

"I can see that but how did you know that?"

"I scanned my body to take inventory of the damage." she said dryly, grinding her teeth against the pain.

"You know how to do that? But how…you're a healer aren't you?" he whispered in amazement. "That's why the wounds aren't as deep as they should be, you've been attempting to heal yourself all this time."

"Well you were taking your own sweet time telling me off, I had to do something to stop the bleeding." she teased lightly. Requiem did not find her humour in the slightest bit amusing.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I should have put you before my own insecurities." He was should have tended to her wounds immediately.

Sakura could sense Requiem was wallowing in self-hatred and beating himself up again.

"Please can you finish that? We can deal with you beating yourself up later." she tried not to sound pushy but she was beginning to see black again and she's spent what energy she had left on forcing the poison from her system and closing what she could of her wounds. "I've gotten the poison out, I just need some help closing these gnashes."

Requiem blinked in surprise as he re-inspected her wound to find that the poison indeed had vanished. It was a miracle. Few had the ability to naturally heal and even fewer still could heal themselves of such extensive wounds or such complex poisons. In fact, it had taken the great healer Gregori centuries to acquire such knowledge and she…she was only eighteen. It was impossible.

Focusing fully on the last at hand, Requiem looked up into Sakura's eyes, watching for even the faintest ghost of discomfort as he lowed his tongue to her still open wound. Using long, gentle strokes, he was able to close the first of the deeper gnashes and the burns surrounding wound. He held her gentle in place, trying his best to show her the tenderness and care he wished he could have always shown her. Even though she was wounded, she still managed to set his body a blaze as his tongue worked over his skin and his hands were made painfully aware of her satin flesh. He tried desperately to suppress a moan as her supple body shivered beneath his.

Sakura threaded her hand gently in Requiem's long hair as she shuddered beneath his healing administrations. Despite his noble intentions, he could not curb his sensuous nature. His tongue was sizzling torture, burning her freshly healed skin. He was branding her as he healed her, replacing the pain with pleasure: his mark on her body. His eyes never left hers, driving into her soul and pulling her into his world. He was not only healing the surface wounds, but something deep inside, something that had caused her great pain was slowly fading away as Requiem nuzzled her skin, gently easing her shirt lower.

Burns crisscrossed across Sakura's bare chest and the blood had crusted, adhering the fabric of her sweater to the skin. Tugging at the edges only seemed to worsen the wound, causing what had already clotted to bleed again. Any attempt to pull the rags from her shoulders failed to ease the shirt off without further discomfort.

"_What are you doing?"_ Sakura asked sounding slightly panicked as Requiem drew a knife from the arm sheath she had failed to notice before.

"_Try to relax, I have to cut your shirt off to see to the remainder of your wounds_."

"_Must you_?" She was uncomfortable with her body was it was without having a man undress her.

"_I will not do anything you do not wish for me to do little one."_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes forcing her trust in Requiem to calm the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Requiem's blade eased the fabric from Sakura's blood stained body. It took all the concentration he possessed to focus on the task at hand and not the rise and fall of Sakura's full breasts. Every nerve in his body sparked to life as she moved every so slightly, innocently sensuous against him, as she slowly regained her energy. She had no idea what effect she was having on his already hard body as she pressed up against him, subtly writhing in response to his oral attentions.

Even though the gnashes on Sakura's chest were long gone, Requiem could not bring himself to tear his mouth from her skin. She tasted so sweet, so pure – she was additive. Her ripe breast and already taunt nipples beckoned him, as the throbbing in his groin grew increasingly more difficult to ignore. Kissing the undersides of her breasts, he pulled himself closer to her until she was pressed up hard against his heated flesh; his pulsing erection rubbing against her hip. Sakura gasped at the feel of Requiem's hard body encroaching upon her own. Her breasts were so sensitive she could only cry out when his lips and gently kisses pressed over them again and again.

The sound of Sakura's cries growing increasingly louder with each flick of his tongue drove Requiem out of his mind with lust. The beast tore at his ribcage for release as his body shook with crude need. She was rubbing up and down against his hardness driving any thought of propriety out the window. Acting upon impulse and instinct alone, his mouth clamped down roughly over her hard little nipple, suckling greedily as he hurriedly blanketed her body with his own.

"Requiem!" Sakura gasped, her eyes wide with confusion and surprise. Electricity sizzled up and down her body as a desire she'd never knew she harboured drover her out of her mind. It was too much too fast. "We shouldn't…"

"Yes, yes we should." Requiem growled, his teeth pulling at her nipple as his hands ran roughly down her sides. Why the hell shouldn't they? He needed her more then he needed the air he breathed or the healing soil in the ground. He bombarded her mind with erotic images of his wildest fantasies long denied him, making her scream as she felt his hands all over her body in a single instant.

Sakura didn't know what to think as feelings she didn't even know existed sent her system into overdrive. She's never been with a man before, hell, she'd never had a boyfriend, and yet there she was, laying on her back as a man she'd just met ravished her like a starving Wildman. And yet, she loved every minute of it. Excitement pooled between her legs as his roughly took her ass into his hands, squeezing and massaging – tongue and teethe roaming wildly across her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself against the tidal wave of unknown pleasures she was anticipating.

Groaning loudly, Requiem captured Sakura's mouth, his tongue forcing hard against her own, his hand cupping her breast firmly. Her little whimpers only excited him further and when he felt the sharp pain of her nails digging into his back, he lost control. His clothing vanished with a mere thought as the feel of the soft fabric became too much too bare. Skin, silken skin to skin is what he craved.

She gasped as the sight and feel of his suddenly naked body grinding up over hers. Desire brought a flush to her face as she felt his naked hardness rub against her most sensitive area with only a thin barrier of fabric to separate them. He pressed sharply against her mouth, demanding more and more from her kiss as if he was trying with all that he was to climb inside of her through their kiss.

"_Open up to me little one."_ he demanded in her mind. He shifted positions between her legs until she was squirming relentlessly and completely at his mercy.

"_Requiem, I don't know what I'm doing." _She sounded so nervous and unsure but the fact that she was completely untouched turned him on even further. He caught wind of fragments of her late night pleasure seeking explorations, finding in her mind the one spot that would bring her ultimate pleasure over and over again, or so she thought. He would shatter any preconceived notions she thought she knew of pleasure.

"_You're doing a damn good job of making me hard though_." He thrust his hips forcing his swollen head over the place he had seen in his mind. Only then did he realize that her lower half was still fully clothed. "_You wear too many damn clothes woman_." Pulling away from her kiss, his raised himself to tear the offending fabric from her hips, shreds and strips flew over his shoulder until she was completely bare before him.

She was beautiful, a little nymph with the body of a goddess staring up at him, begging for his next move. Fusing his mind with hers he could feel her need climbing to the same heights as his own. She was burning every bit as intensely as he. Keeping his mind open to hers, he trailing his attentions from her neck low and lower still. Her breathing quicken to ragged gasps as he stopped short at the triangle of dark curls at the junction of her legs. His eyes had turned black with desire and burned into hers as he lowered his head, taking his first taste of her in one long sure stroke. Every muscle in her body tightened in response as the air was struck from her lungs. She clutched at the sheets, frantic and needy as her body rose slightly off the bed.

"_Oh gods above you taste too good_." Requiem groaned, the sound vibrating through Sakura's frenzied form. She tasted so sweet, sweet and ripe. He pressed harder feasting greedily, his tongue probing wildly as one finger carefully caressed her swollen nub. His teeth scraped over her sensitive lips, driving harder as her hands fisted in his hair. Craving more of her delectable juices, he wiggled his tongue slowly into her tight slit, licking and sucking, fraying every last bit of her control as he went. His fingers dug sharply into her ass as her scream released a flood of her pleasure into his eager mouth.

Back bowed Sakura could only scream as wave after wave of unbelievable ecstasy claimed her. In her wildest fantasies she could not have imagined the bliss that Requiem's tongue was invoking, bringing over her the edge and back with every erotic stroke. She was shaking, her hips bucking against his mouth as he continued to feast mercilessly on her wet, sensitized flesh. His eyes bore into hers, raw desire and intensity.

His erection jerked painfully against her soft leg. It was too much for him to bear. He needed to take her, to be inside of her so that the roaring in his ears would cease and the craziness would settle. He was a warrior, unshakable and disciplined and yet this woman was undoing the very fabric of his being as every breathy pant she released increased his need tenfold.

Raising himself upon on hands above her, he took her mouth captive once more, allowing her to taste her own sweet juiced from his kiss. He loved how she met his mouth with such fervor and passion. Her hands roamed hungrily over his sweaty body, turning his solid muscles to water with her soft fingertips. Her nails scrapped over his sensitive hips to caress along the insides of his thighs. She gasped shyly as his hard member quivered and pulsed as she accidentally brushed up against him. Requiem bit his lip and groaned loudly as his lifemate curiously ran her soft fingers up and down his shaft with painful slow, gentleness. A tremor shot through his body and he let out a low growl of need as she cupped him gently in her palm, squeezing him and forming a fist around his hardened shaft.

Hastily shacking Sakura's wrists with his strong hands and yanking them above her head, Requiem thrust his hips upwards so that his dampened head rested against her hot, wet slit. Sakura held her breath, half afraid of what was to come as he surged forward, forcing himself as deep inside her as her body would allow. She screamed. She was far too tight and he was far too big. Barely giving her enough time to adjust to his size, he thrust again breaking her virgin barrier, the pain causing her to dig her fingernails into his back, drawing blood. The pain sent Requiem spinning out of control causing him to thrst again, driving himself deeper again and again as Sakura screamed straddling the fine line between pleasure and pain. The walls of her sheath griped him tighter then a fist, pulsing around him, bringing him ever so close with each contraction. She could feel him fill her all the way up to her womb, he fit so perfectly and instead of being afraid, it all felt so right.

Her pulse called to him, throbbing just below the surface of her skin in her sweaty neck, fully exposed as she writhed under her strong body. His incisors lengthened instinctively as he scraped the delicate skin with the sharpened tips.

"Requiem." she begged breathlessly. "Please." Her voice was strained with need as her hips bucked to meet his thrusts.

"I claim you as my lifemate!" he cried triumphantly as his teeth pierced her neck and drew blood. White hot pain that instantaneously converted to pleasure as it zapped through her veins. She bucked wildly as he gulped down her liquid rubies. She tasted like ambrosia. Her own mouth instinctively sought out the claw marks on her shoulders where her nails had drawn blood from him. Requiem screamed into her vein as her tongue lapped up his ancient blood. Caught up in their intimate, struggling embrace, Requiem drove hard into Sakura a final time that sent them spiraling over the edge into the heavens. Her muscles contracted tightly around him as she convulsed with the force of her orgasm beneath his writhing form. The clung to each other, screaming and bucking until stars exploded in both lovers' eyes. He shook violently as he unloaded wave after wave of his seed deep within her body.

Collapsing in a sweating mass into the tangle sheets, Requiem gently closed the puncture wound on Sakura's neck, careful to leave it a little red as a mark of his possession. Pulling her tightly in his arms, he enfolded his naked body protectively around hers.

"You are mine my love. Mine and no one can take you from me." he whispered breathily into her tangled hair. "My lfiemate."

"You terrify me Requiem." Sakura admitted as her body continue to quake, riding out the aftershocks. "Yet I think I'm falling for you."

"You love me lifemate," Requiem assured her gently, "I know you do. You've given yourself to me, there is no turning back now. You are mine."

"Vikirnoff is going to kill you."

"Let him. He cannot take away what is mine. You are mine, you are my love and I will never forget this night for as long as I live. Truly we must have beginners luck for I do not believe either of us has known the bodily pleasures of another before this night. I do not wish to ever leave the heaven of your body for you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

Sakura smiled to herself, secretly pleased with his confession.

"I think I might just be able to get used to this." she murmured.

"Good," Requiem replied kissing down her neck again, "because I'm still hard."

"Requiem! I don't think I could do that again!"

"Oh yes you can my love. Trust me we could go all night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Requiem pulled a well-sated Sakura into his arms, nuzzling her cheek. They were both sweaty and a little sore after their marathon. He should have been a little gentler he mused, judging by the blood on his sheets but it had felt so right there was nothing that could have stopped him. It was everything he could have ever imagined, ever dreamed of and those dreams were lying securely against his chest in the body of an angel.

Dawn was creeping ever so stealthily upon them and he knew that he had to go to the ground as was the way of his people. He needed their death like sleep to juvenile himself after such a night and battle. He needed to feel to healing soil enveloping his body as he ceased all organ function as so to allow the minerals to sink deep into him, replenishing what had been lost. His muscles burned and limbs felt leaden and yet he could not bring himself to leave Sakura's side. She could not be buried with him, at his side, sleeping in his arms. She belonged there at his side but not until she was turned, could she follow him into the sleeping patterns of his people. The daylight would burn his skin and he would be too weak to protect her if she happened upon danger. Still…he would be by her side. He had after all, gone many days without such luxury in his lifetime and this time would be for as just a cause as any he'd ever fought for…

"_Requiem, you are tired and I sense that you are not willing to go to the ground_." Mikhail stated along the telepathic connection he shared with his friend, forged from years of depending upon each other's blood to survive.

"_It is nothing that should concern you my prince."_

"_I sense that you are in great need of sleep my friend, you must go to the ground_."

"_I cannot, I cannot bring myself to leave my lifemate's side_." Requiem confessed, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling her scent.

"_Requiem! I told you to stay away from her_!" Mikhail snapped, tearing at his hair. If Requiem had stolen Sakura away without any of them knowing about it…

"_I could not. You cannot take her away from me!"_

"_Remove your safeguards warrior. I'm coming and I'm bringing others with me. This is a direct order and if you defy me, you will pay. We shall come peacefully but if we are not met peacefully, violence will ensure. I am sorry my friend."_

"Damn." Requiem swore as he rose from the bed, dressed and unwove the safeguard that kept them on the inside and harm on the out.

"Mmmm? What's going on?" Sakura asked sleepily, pulling the covers up over her body in what Requiem viewed as, a failed attempt at modesty.

"I though we decided you weren't going to ever wear clothes again."

"Dream on big guy." she scoffed, tucking the bed sheet beneath her arms to cover her breasts.

"If I had it my way you would never wear clothes." Requiem announced. "You would lay tied to my bed, naked for me so that I may lose myself in you again and again and never leave this room."

"Uhuh? Well too bad you don't then eh? But seriously, what's going on? Why are you taking the safeguards down?"

"The prince is coming and he's probably going to bring Vikirnoff." he added bitterly, as the last of his carefully woven shields disappeared.

"The prince is coming at an hour to dawn? This can't be good." Sakura speculated, bringing herself to sit at the edge of the bed.

"It isn't." Requiem could feel the fires of anger suddenly jump to life in his gut, his beast roaring into his mind.

"Are they mad at you?"

"It is most probable."

"Ummm am I expected to meet the prince naked?" Sakura indicated to the shredded remainders of her clothing, scattered in various places around the room.

"No man but I shall ever see you naked." Requiem growled, hastily forming clothes for her with his magic.

An angry knock sounded from the front door and the two lovers exchanged worried glances. Before Requiem had a chance to reach the heavy wooden door, three imposing Carpathian males forced their way through the narrow entrance, followed by their lifemates who smiled apologetically at Sakura as they shut the door behind the rush. Requiem stood before the fireplace, bringing Sakura into possessively into the shelter of his arms.

"You were supposed to stay away from Sakura until we were all certain that she would be safe with you." Mikhail gently reminded the overly defensive looking hunter.

"She's mine. She is what keeps me sane, I could not stay away from her."

"I'll kill you if you forced anything upon the child!" Vikirnoff bellowed taking a step forward before he was stopped by his lifemate.

"You gotta calm down now Vik and stop acting like a Neanderthal." Natayla warned.

"You were the one who told me we had to protect her!" he snapped back.

"Ya, protect her against vampires not someone who's going to take over the duty for us." Natalya pointed out, exasperated.

"Will you two desist for one moment please?" the prince begged, running his fingers through his thick hair. The two of them had been bickering nonstop since he had asked them to accompany him on this less then pleasant visit. They both were silenced after one of his rare death glares from over his shoulder. "Thank you. Requiem, I saw the blackened earth and scorch marks form your run in with some vampires and I can feel your need for rest. You must go to the ground before dawn and we will take Sakura in. This will give us a chance to make sure she fully understands what she is getting herself into."

"She is not getting herself into anything at this age!" Vikirnoff howled.

"True she is a child but I do now know how much longer Requiem can exist without her and if I am not mistaken, he has already defied me in my request to keep Sakura unmarked." Mikhail sent Requiem a disapproving look, watching the dark hunter cling tighter still to the tiny woman in his arms.

"I took only what is rightfully mine." Requiem defended.

"What is rightfully yours might not have been taken at the right time and that is what concerns us." Mikhail replied gently. He sensed his friend's emotions were spinning out of control and there would be no reasoning with him.

"She is but a child my prince! You she is not mature enough for such a bodily commitment!"

"Oh get over yourself you brute! Humans age differently then Carpathian's and she's more then mature enough. Besides, I'll bet she's been having sex since she was fifteen." Natayla retorted. "Or maybe not." She backed down after Requiem snarled at her, his eyes blackening with anger.

"I was gentle with her." Requiem snap. "And she is mine and she has only ever been mine!"

"If I may I would like to be allowed to speak." The third hunter in the shadows stepped forward. His presence was more then foreboding, causing Sakura to shrink even further in Requiem's chest.

"Speak Gregori." Mikhail waved his hand, indicating for his son in law to speak.

"I waited many a year for my Savannah and even then I had to chase her and attempted to for her compliance. Requiem has Sakura willing to be by his side from what I can see form here. I would not wish the pain of waiting while knowing who my lifemate is and where she is on any man. Natayla is right in thinking that Sakura is not a child in human standards and seeing as she is human, these are the standards we should be judging her situation by. Requiem has suffered long enough, honoured his duty longer then any other man I know. I do not think it just that we deny his long awaited chance at happiness.

Our people treasure our woman and I trust that Requiem will honour such a code. We are also in desperate need of children, therefore, the more fertile couples in existence the better our chances are for healthy children. We are neither forcing anything upon the girl nor are we taking anything away from either. Nothing is lost by their union."

The room remained silent as The Dark One finished his reasoning. Requiem sent the hunter a nod of thanks. He had always feared Gregori as did all Carpathians. He was deadly dangerous but wise, and that wisdom had shone through in his favour.

"What fate has joined, who are we to part?" Mikhail sighed in compliance. He knew that his ego would pay dearly for submitting to his son in law as he caught sight of Gregori's triumphant smirk. Oh, he would never live this one down.

Vikirnoff clenched his teeth in utter disapproval. Yet another battle lost with Natayla rooting for the victorious side. Oh, she was gloating.

"This does not clear up the matter of sleeping arrangements." Raven reminded the group.

"I can go without." Requiem shrugged. "I cannot leaver her."

"You need to heal my brother." Gregori stated.

"We will make arrangements for your lifemate to be cared for and help her deal with the separation." Mikhail decreed. "She will be in good hands but you my friend must go to the ground and I do not suggest going further testing my kindness on this night."

Requiem's body trembled at the thought of being without Sakura but the prince had been generous indeed and he knew deep within his mind that he needed the rest. "Who will be caring for her?"

"Paul and Josef are about her age and are human enough to day walk. They will keep her company."

"She will not remain solely amongst males in my absence." Requiem shook her held firmly, rocking his lifemate gently against his body. _"You will stay away from men, Sakura, especially when I cannot be there to protect you form them_."

"Skylar would love another girl to interact with." Savannah offered. "And MaryAnn wouldn't mind keeping her company for the day."

Reluctantly, Requiem agreed. He looked down into Sakura's eyes that were once again filling with tears. She had stayed silent during the entire conversation, not once adding her opinion on the matter yet he knew she was as reluctant as he to leave his side. She had trusted him to handle the situation. She nuzzled gently into his chest, letting him know that she was not happy with the arrangements but was going to go along with them ayways.

"I will come get you as soon as the sun goes down, little one. I promise." Requiem kissed her lips gently, restraining himself with all that was in him.

"If you don't come back to me, I'll kill you myself."

"I will come back to you my love, my lifemate. You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, Requiem step out of Sakura's embrace. Pain shot through his body as her slender arms fell limply to her sides and tears slipped down her cheeks. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her but he knew that if he touched her even for another second, he would not be able to let go. His fists clenched at his sides as he fought to hide every surfacing emotion from the others' view.

"Take good care of her…please."

Requiem strode proudly out the door and took to the skies to find a place rich with soil to rest.

_"You're always walking away from me."_ Sakura accused angrily as he streaked across the lightening skies. Her words cut like daggers into his heart.

"_I will return little one, I will return_."

The sun was just beginning to show her shining face when Requiem laid himself into the earth and called the soil to close over top of him. All he could hear as he slowed his breathing and blood flow to a halt was the pain filled scream Sakura wailed as she felt her lifemate slip away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sakura gave a blood curdling, pain filled scream as she felt Requiem's heart slow to a full halt. Deep inside she knew he was not dead but she felt like he was. She could not feel his heart beating next to hers, she could not reach out and touch his mind for even a single second to gain comfort. The others had prepared her, told her that it would be painful, as painful as it would be to lose him but she had no idea how difficult it would be. Blinded by tears she sank to the floor sobbing as she struggled against the incredibly painful weight on her chest, to breathe. Clenching her hands into fists she continued to scream and scream until her throat began to sting from the strain.

Forcing herself back onto her feet, she paced madly, pulling at her hair only stopping once in a while to hit the wall hard with her open palm or fist.

"Take it easy chickee." MaryAnn said, watching in amazement as Sakura prowled like a caged animal. "No man is worth going crazy over."

Skyler scowled at the older woman as she tried to get Sakura to stay in one stop and relax – it was a completely failed task. The girl would not stop crying or moving frantically about the room. It was as if she was trying to out run the pain and if she dared stop for even a second, the hurt would catch up with her and she wouldn't know how to deal with it. Grabbing at the walls for support, she would lean up against the hard surface, clawing at it and calling out for Requiem. She finally sank to the floor, crying softly in a ball holding her knees tightly to her chest.

"How could you do this to me?" she sobbed. "How could you?"

The other two women exchanged frantic glances as they slowly crept up to Sakura's pitiful form. At first she tried to fight them off but resigned to allowing them to hug her in attempt to quite her tears. Finally, in exhaustion, Sakura crawled to the bed. She lay sprawled on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. She stared blankly, beyond the point of tears, completely unmoving. The weight on her chest crushed painfully down upon her shattered heart. Occasionally her body would spasm and convulse from the pain but other then that all was stilled. She was too heartbroken to writhe and cry anymore. She was in too much pain to move anymore. Even breathing no longer came naturally to her. She could only lay there half dead as she waited for the sun to set.

X x X

The minute the sun had set Requiem burst from the ground. Back to full strength, he was ready to take on the world. He was hungry and needed to feed before he returned to Sakura. Willing the soil from his clothes, he reached out in his mind to brush hers to let her know that he was awake. He was startled to receive no answer.

"_Sakura?"_

His heart jerked painfully in his chest, as he was made instantly aware of her wavering heartbeat. He could feel the blood in her veins struggle weakly through its course. Her breathing was slowed to an alarming pace, almost nonexistent. She was slipping away from him; Sakura was dying.

"NOOOOO!" Requiem screamed as he took to the skies in more haste then he could ever remember having to use.

The two women jumped as he appeared from his mist form in the room where they were hovered above Sakura's bed. She lay there unmoving, her eyes glazed over and her heart barely even beating at all. Sending MaryAnn and Skyler from the house with an overly strong mental push he too Sakura into his lap, cuddling her gently.

"Wake up my love." he whispered. "For the love of god Sakura wake up."

Laying down and wrapping his body around hers, he thought furiously at why this had happened. This wasn't supposed to happen; no other's lifemate had taken the separation as badly as she had to his knowledge.

"You have to come back to me damnit."

Bending his head to hers, he lightly traced his lips over her sweet face before meeting her slightly parted, velvet lips. She was barely even breathing. He pressed harder into his kiss, moving her lips with the force of his own. He demanded her response. He desperately needed her to come back to him yet she lay limp in his arms.

"_I promised you I would come back and I did now you must come back to me." _Requiem commanded frantically clutching his lifemate sharply against him.

Sakura stirred slowly, returning Requiem's desperate kisses with her own, regaining her strength by drawing upon his. Settling himself on top of her, he shuddered violently in relief.

"Don't you ever do that to me Sakura." he growled angrily, trying to hide the fact that he had been scared half to death. He'd rather face a the haunting screams of a thousand dying men before ever having to face the sight of Sakura's lifeless body again.

"You came back."

"Of course I did damnit! I promised you I would didn't I!" Requiem was almost yelling his frustration and worry at Sakura without meaning to. How could he have let anything bad happen to his lifemate? He had failed her again.

"You came back." Sakura's smile seemed to brighten the room. She seemed so genuinely happy that something deep within him burst with love for her. Much to his surprise, she snuggled closer to him. "I should be furious at you for leavin' me ya know."

"I had no idea the separation would be so hard on you or I would never have asked you to endure such torture. I do not ever wish to cause you pain little one, you must believe me, I had no idea."

"It's ok." Sakura said. "I was ready to tear your heart out earlier but I got over it." The truth was she had wanted to kill him for causing her so much pain but her heart softened at the expression of care and concern written all over his sharp features. "What matters now is that you're here with me. I thought I was going to die without you Requiem, I really did."

"I'm so sorry little one. I'm here with you now and I will never leave your side again." Truth be told, he did not wish for her to even leave his arms again for a second. She was so fragile, so frail, so delicate and she should be protected and treasure; a duty only he must see to.

"Why do you call me little one? I thought by you being with me it proved that I'm not a baby."

"You are little to me." Requiem laughed at the indignant look Sakura flashed at the idea of her being child like. He snuggled closer to her, emphasizing his size by dwarfing her body with his own. The initial danger was over and he was feeling play now that relief had eased into his mind.

"Ok, ok I get the point." she grumbled trying to break free from his hold. "No need to rub it in."

"Rub what in?" Requiem whispered huskily. He'd been denied the feel of Sakura's body for what seemed like forever and he was already hard and aching for her. He'd always been so serious, everything was duty until she'd come into his life all beauty and grace. Yet there was something about her that made him feel like he could ease up and be playful. Something he had been at one time but that Requiem had long since been forgotten…until now. Nibbling in a teasing manner, he rub his already hard member along the inside her thigh.

"Mmmmm ok you can rub that in." She quivered with excitement at the feel of him so hard and long, pressed up against her.

"And I will my pet. I will rub myself all over your little self." He really did love the way she was so small and yet fit so perfectly against his body. It was like matching two pieces of a puzzle together. "Mmmm you taste so good."

"Requiem!" Sakura half laughed half moaned, "since when could you be so playful?"

"Since I discovered these," he squeezed her breasts gently, "could be so terribly taunting." He nuzzled her lovingly, enjoying ever second of her luscious, slender form, moving sensuously in response to his caresses. He needed to feel her once more, feel every inch of her quivering body to assure her that he was never going away again.

"You know, I should have listened to Natayla's warning about a man's sex drive." Sakura gasped as Requiem's tongue traveled lower over her collarbone. Her eyes closed as desire gripped her sending her senses into over-drive. His sexy, masculine laugh radiated over her skin like a soft caress until she was left moaning quietly in his arms.

"That's it my pet," he whispered into her hot, silky skin, "give yourself over to the feeling. Just feel."

Requiem had scanned her mind and touched upon the memories of all that had transpired that day while he had slept. The memories relayed ever beat of her broken heart and every pain-filled tear. She had not deserved even a second of any of it. He knew that lifemates could not erase each other's memories even if it was to ease the pains of separation. Now, he could only chase away the ghosts of hurt from the corners of her mind and replace them with the joy and love she so deserved.

Strong, callused hands run tenderly over Sakura's delicate frame. Every nerve roared into over-drive as his fingers memorized every minute detail. No hollow went unexplored nor pleasure point untouched. A thousand sweet, erotic images jumped to life in her mind with each building sensation he induced and what glimpse of her fantasies that he was able to catch, only caused more heat to pool in his groin.

She took him by surprise when she pushed against him lightly until he allowed himself to roll onto the bed beside her and further still when she crawled on top of him.

"Sakura," he breathed, "what are you doing?"

"Feeling." She smiled coyly into his blazing eyes as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest before tasting him in a long, sure stroke of her tongue. She felt him breathe in sharply as she continued to taste his chest curiously. His skin was so smooth, stretched tightly over the steel of a warrior's body. Strength and iron will was concealed beneath a frame more delicate seeming then would be expected. His taste was intoxicating: rich and comforting. Feather light strands of her long ebony hair fell upon his already burning chest, heightening his already raging lust for her.

"Gods, you're going to kill me." he murmured making a fist in her hair. Her tongue was dancing so sweetly over his skin, trailing liquid fire wherever she touched. Tugging carefully, he pulled her little tank top over her head so that the heat of her body fell unhindered onto his. Each of the senses he had once reserved for hunting now crackled to life with a new hunger. Biting the inside of his cheek hard, he suppressed a loud moan as she turned her attentions from his chest over his arms to his arms. Licking up his palms, she took one of his fingers in her mouth. Her tongue worked small miracles over his index finger in wet caresses before letting it from her lips to take another into the sweet torturous cavern of her mouth.

In the back of his mind, Requiem knew he should allow Sakura's exploration and just lay back and give into her sexual onslaught. But the beast in him couldn't let him submit to her administrations. Everything she did was making him impossibly harder. Growling low in his throat he pulled her to him roughly, rolling her underneath him so that he was in control. Willing both of their clothes gone, he crawled over her like the predator that was raging on the inside, marking every in of his territory. His tongue danced over her silken thighs lower to her calves and lower still to her delicate feet. Raising his lazy gaze up the curvy line of her body, he watched her become wetter and wetter as he allowed his mouth to play over the soles of her little feet. He'd never actually thought about how erotic the soft smooth of her feet would be. His body burned as he teased each clenching muscle, watched her as she clutched frantically at the bed sheets, her beautiful eyes closed.

"Requiem." Sakura breathed, moving gently with his body, able to keep still.

"You cannot turn the tables on me like that my pet and expect me not to retaliate."

"Mmmmm." she whimpered, sending him erotic flashes of her desires. His entire body jerked painfully as the image of Sakura crawling up his body and taking him into her mouth shot before his eyes. Oh she knew how to make him burn and was doing it on purpose.

"You are a fast learner as to how to make me lose my control, my pet." It was a battle in itself to keep the strain from his voice.

Sakura laughed gently as she traced her foot from Requiem's mouth down to his chest, kicking gently so that he fell back on the bed. She crawled over to him, nibbling gently on his hip as she positioned herself between his legs.

"_Guide me lifemate, I've never done this before._" Her confession came as a curious plea seconds before she nuzzled her cheek to his soft, hot skin. He could have crumpled to a thousand pieces as she licked the tip of his throbbing head, gentle and unsure. Looking down on her she looked so innocent but at the same time the same desire he had tried to fervently to control was blazing in her chocolate eyes. He'd had every intention of guiding her with his mind before she'd begun to work her scorching mouth over his erection. He'd had every intention of allowing her a little play before concentrating on her pleasure. All those good intention of course flew out the window the minute she closed her lips around his slick head. Bunching his fists in her hair he cried out loudly as she slid up and down his shaft. Hot. Wet. Velvet. She moaned, taking the precum gently oozing into her mouth, her moan sending vibrations through his entire sweaty body.

Taking his deep into her throat, she gently began to work his tongue over the hard heat of his cock. His hips were bucking gently against her in perfect rhythm with her bobbing head. He reached one hand down to guide her velvet palm to his aching balls, showing her exactly what pleased him. A tremor rippled through his body as massaged his sac better than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

Her throat was gripping his hard dick tighter by the second. He was close, too close and he could cum in her that way, not on her first time as incredible as it was turning out to be. Pulling her hair hard, he brought her lips to his own, meeting them half starved, half crazed with lust. Her body pressed down on his was driving him wild as he could feel her wetness dripping onto his hardness. It was too much. Digging his nails into her hips, he guided her up and onto him, screaming with relief as she eased herself onto him. His hands helped rock her hips as her body adjusted to his size allowing him, slowly and so deliciously, deeper into her sheath. Fire welled in his chest as he watched her toss her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head as she rode him slowly, her breasts swaying tantalizingly before his eyes.

"My pet." His voice was forced out hoarse and strangled as he cupped her delectable ass in his eager palms, sitting himself up with her still impaled on his lap so that he could suckle her generous breasts.

"Requiem." she whimpered, bucking her hips faster, frantically seeking relief as he mercilessly took possession of her body.

"Ride me little one." He thrust his hips up hard to meet hers. "That's it my pet."

Their bodies moved in one sweaty mass, grunting and groaning and crying out. Her nails scraped demandingly up an down his back as he slapped her sweetly rounded backside. Once more, in the back of his mind, Requiem believed he should be more gentle and tender towards his lifemate but his raging beast and own mind were screaming with pleasure and somewhere even deeper, he knew no on else could satisfy her as he could. She did not want a gentle lover. She wanted all the passion and desire she herself was willing to display. The idea made him groan, and feast more greedily upon her supple skin. She was his all his.

"Mine." he growled as he thrust harder into her as the building pressure became too much to bear. "Mine." He sunk his teeth into the valley between her fully breasts, sending a mental push into her mind to mark him as he made his mark on her. His skin on his back and shoulders was scored and bleeding, an inviting outlet for her to take what she needed to a second blood exchange.

The second her tongue lapped up the first bleed of his blood the sensation threw him hard over the edge sending Sakura spiraling into ecstacy with him. His hips jerked against hers furiously and without control as he shot wave after wave of his seed into clenching womb as her lifeforce flowed like sweet nectar into greed mouth. Her screams only brought him higher until they were both screaming and orgasming in a loop of unmatched pleasure. Her body shuddered violently against his as she came over and over again, bringing him with her each time.

Requiem wrapped his body around Sakura's as tightly as he could, still safely buried deep within her. Closing the wound he'd created and accidently torn roughly at as pleasure had taken over, he nuzzled contentedly into her next. Gasping for air, each relied on the other to slow the racing beat of their hearts.

"Nothing could be more perfect then this moment." Requiem whispered. "I may not be the may you always wanted but I promise you Sakura that I will strive to be everything you ever wanted and needed."

"You already are my love. You are my life."

"Say it again please for it need to hear it."

"You are my everything Requiem, my love. You are my life." she murmured into his hair. His heart fluttered at the sincerity in her voice. She loved him. She had seen the darkness within him and loved him still. He had caused her unimaginable pain and she still welcomed him home with open arms and an open heart. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so kind to anyone much less him. Tenderly he laced his fingers in hers and brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her hand.

"You are my miracle little one. My angel." Closing his eyes, he smiled. He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy. He could feel her lightly stroking his hair, feel the heat of her body seep through into his soul. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes, pulling her onto his chest as he laid back onto the rumpled bed sheets.

As she laid down he caught a glimpse of brown lines cross crossing up her arms. Looking more closely, he could see that faded scars riddled delicate skin.

"Sakura, what are these from?" he asked roughly.

"They're nothing really." She tried to withdraw her hand from his to hide the faded damage.

"It is not nothing my lifemate. You were hurt badly once. What happened?"

"I hate to look at them but they are my punishment. A cross I'll bare until the day I die I guess. They are the reminders to me of the night I got my family killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What are you talking about my love?" Concern was written all over Requiem's face as he held Sakura to his chest.

"It's my fault they're all dead how could you ever say you love me after finding out that I killed my parents?" she demanded, trying to push away from him. He could feel the anger, confusion and guilt eating away at her in her mind as he cuddled her body to him.

"You were but a child and vampires attacked your family. That's not your fault baby."

"That's not what happened and it's all my fault Requiem!" All efforts to put up a brave front deteriorated as she buried her face in her lifemate's chest and sobbed violently.

"Hush my love. No mattered what happened I'm here for you and will always love you do you understand that?" Gently, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tell me what happened little one, help me to understand why it is you think that this terrible accident is the result of your doing."

Sakura's sobbed quieted slowly as Requiem held her, rocking her as one would rock a child. He showered her with his tender kisses to show her that he was not leaving her, that he would stay with her through any endeavor; that he was true until the end. He murmured soothing words into her mind, so gentle they could not be spoken allowed.

"_My lifemate." _Those two words whispered over and over in her head slowly brought her the courage to own up to her terrible past with the one who truly loved her.

"I wanted them dead." she whispered, her voice still shaky from crying. "I wanted them to die. I told them I hated them before I ran out the door, that's how the vampires found them. I was running when I heard their screams and returned to the house only to watch my family die and I had wished it so."

"Why did you want them to die?" Requiem gently prompted, stroking her hair in a calming manner.

"Because I wasn't allowed to cry. I wasn't allowed to cry or feel or be in pain,"

"I never want you to cry or be in pain my love." He couldn't bear the thought o anyone causing his lifemate more pain.

"Not like that Requiem. If I cried they would yell at me and throw me into a cold dark cellar and make me stay there until I was silent. Yelling, they were always yelling at me."

A flash of a younger Sakura, crying in a corner, huddled in a ball fed into Requiem's mind. He could hear the shouting as unintelligible noise as someone stood behind the door she lay across pounding, pushing and trying to get in. She was crying, her knees huddled close to her chest. It was little wonder why she got so upset when people started yelling around her.

"Sakura…"

"No. I'm not done." She held out her hand to stop him. "I couldn't take it anymore Requiem. I had to get out of there because I was dying inside but I had nowhere to go. I wanted to die, honest to God. I had cut my arms to shreds to make the pain go away. My father found out. He got mad I guess because he wouldn't help me. He watched me writhe and scream and pain telling me to shut up. He told me I was stupid, that I wasn't really in pain. He wasn't going to help me. No one was. Mum started crying because of me and Dad got mad. He threw me against the bookshelf for making her worry. He'd never physically hurt me before and he's real scary when he's mad so I left. I ran as fast as I could from that house."

Requiem took deep breaths in an attempt to suppress the rising anger boiling within him. He should have been there to stop such abuse. His lifemate should never have had to endure any pain alone, by the hands of her family nonetheless. Where had he been? Why hadn't he heard her pleas for help?

"Requiem stop it! You're making me feel any better by blaming yourself."

"I'm so sorry my love, I've failed you."

"You couldn't have known, you didn't know me then. It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all."

"I should have been there for you to take the pain away." he mourned.

"Stop it will you?" She was beginning to be very frustrated with the hero complex her lifemate so obviously suffered.

"I'm sorry. I will keep my failures to myself next time." Requiem apologized. "But I fail to see where you are at fault for all of this."

"Vikirnoff said that because I exert such strong psychic waves, I was a target for the vampires in the area and when I am angry that projection only becomes stronger so they were able to track me more easily. Because I have such a magnetic aura they tracked me down and found my house where they killed my family and they would have killed me too if Natayla and Vikirnoff hadn't gotten there in time. I wanted them dead. Maybe if that hadn't been projected the vampires wouldn't have found us. I should never have left the house. I should be dead not them."

"You were born with the aura you have Sakura. That is not your fault, could never be your fault. Don't for a second blame yourself for something you could not control my love. You have a natural ability to heal and a psychic nature. That is a gift little one. If it weren't for these things you would never have recognized me as your lifemate. I would have succumbed to the darkness without you. You would not be able to convert to be a Carpathian and belong to me for eternity."

"I shouldn't have…"

"Baby, please listen to me." Requiem pleaded softly, raising her chin with his finger so that she looked him in the eye. "You were young and couldn't have known that there were vampires in the area. I doubt you even knew that vampires existed. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault my lifemate." His heart was breaking to see her so upset over something she so obviously had no control over. The scene from her memory played over and over in his mind and he knew that there was nothing she could have done. It pained him deeply that the only thing he could do about it was hold her close and stroke her hair while she sobbed. There was no way for him to go back and change the past as much as he wished there were. Sighing deeply, he kissed her silken ebony hair, vowing to himself and to his lifemate that nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

XxX

Mikhail wrapped his arms around his lifemate's warm body and snuggled into her hair. He could not get close enough to her, never could get enough of her. He could spend a thousand lifetimes by her side and never tire of just holding her.

"What's wrong lifemate?" Raven whispered softly. "You're a million miles away right now."

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you, beautiful."

"Nice try. What's wrong? You're not still thinking about the recent attacks on you are you?"

The prince sighed heavily. "No. I'm thinking about Sakura and Requiem. I really hope I am doing the right thing by them to let them go ahead with what they have already started."

"We cannot lose Requiem, Mikhail. Sakura is his anchor and he cannot hold on without her. She also experienced the worse separation we have ever known according the Skyler and MaryAnn who were there. We both know that we can't stop what is already in play." Raven pointed out.

"I just hope it's the right thing to do and won't take a negative toll on Sakura's body."

"You worry about your people there is no shame in that but you must realize that they are ancients and are perfectly capable of doing what is right by them."

"You know something that they don't. What are you hiding?" He had captured Raven's full attention.

"It's Sakura."

"What about her?"

"She hasn't yet been turned and she carries Requiem's child."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Mikhail are you sure?" Raven gasped.

"I'm positive." the prince confirmed. " I've been keeping an eye on the both of them. I knew when Requiem marked Sakura the first time and the second. I could never let any harm come to my hunters, my love, I am their prince. Contrary to Vikirnoff's beliefs, I have taken Sakura's youth very seriously and have taken many measures to ensure the both of their safeties. Last night I sensed something had changed. When I scanned Sakura's mind incase she was under too much pressure and I sensed another presence in her mind, a shadow that was not her lifemate's. When I investigated further I found that she'd conceived Requiem's child."

"There's no way you can be mistaken?"

"I'm positive. I strongly sensed life within her. She is with child Raven."

"Will they both survive the conversion?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know my love. Corrine did and their daughter lives but that was a life or death situation for her heart." Mikhail replied referring to Dayan's lifemate.

"They both barely survived Mikhail."

"I know but can Requiem wait nine months for Sakura to give birth?" he contemplated slowly.

"The real question is, do they know?

XxX

Sakura's sobs were growing increasingly quieter as Requiem continued to rock and soothe her. Embarrassed about showing such a weak side of herself, she wiped her tears on her arm and forced a smile.

"I look all gross now." she laughed hollowly. "My eyes are all puffy."

"No, you look beautiful. You always do." Requiem assured her with genuine confidence.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you little one, and you are beautiful."

She nuzzled closely to his chest. He was her safe haven and in his arms she was warm, protected and loved. He never yelled at her or blamed her for everything. He never talked her down or allowed people to utter even the slightest slander about her. He wished her no harm and would do anything in his power to ensure that no harm would ever come her way. He didn't think her to be a terrible monster who slaughtered her family, in fact, he was trying to assure her that it wasn't her fault; he was trying to help her let go. This completely blew her mind. She had never known the honour and devotion that he reserved for her and her alone.

His arms were her shelter against the cruel world that had beat and worn her down. She found a home and the family she had always wanted in his heart. He loved her. It was all there in his beautiful eyes as he stared into hers. There was nothing more beautiful than he in the world to her. He looked like an angel; softly glowing and at times, she could swear she saw the faintest traces of angel wings behind him. He was her guardian angel despite the encroaching darkness she could feel creeping dangerously close to his heart.

"What's wrong my love?" Requiem queried, watching a shadow slowly steal across Sakura's lovely face.

"You really need me, don't you?"

"Sakura, I need you more than the air I breathe, how could you ever think otherwise? My love, you are my entire world, my everything. You are my lifemate. My heart beats solely because you live. The reason I rise every evening is to be with you. I would die for you, cross the world to be with you, do anything for you." Requiem's heart was in his eyes as the tears gathered there. "I need you baby. Without you I know I would perish. You are the light to my darkness, the beating of the heart, which you mended, which you brought to life with a simple smile. You let me hold you when we first met because you recognized your lifemate. You've given me everything I thought was destined for a better man than I. I need you to function Sakura. I don't want you with me for the rest of my life; I need you to be. I need you. I can't ever let you go because I can't let go of my life. Why would you ever doubt that?"

"Not doubt Requiem," Sakura responded gently, "discovered. I can see into your heart and I know that I have wrapped my being into the fabric of your soul there. I never knew just how much I meant to you. I didn't understand what a lifemate truly meant to a Carpathian until I didn't have you and when I saw into your heart, I understood. I can see how close you are to turning and I won't let you. I'll always be there for you Requiem, you'll never lose me."

"I could never let you go Sakura."

"You won't ever have to because I'm always there. I need you as much as you need me. I love you. I am your lifemate and my place is by your side. Please don't go anywhere where I can't be with you." she pleaded.

"You will never be without me my lifemate that I can promise you." He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too my lifemate."

"My lifemate..."

"I want to be with you Requiem. I want to be yours forever. I want to belong to you." There was no fear in her voice as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you know what you are asking for Sakura?" Requiem swallowed hard, his voice hoarse.

"I'm asking for the third blood exchange."

Requiem brought his lips forcefully upon Sakura's. There was an iron will embedded in her soul and she was so brave to see his true darkness and love him unconditionally. She was ready to stand by his side forever and yet she was not afraid. More than that, she wanted to be with him. He could not have asked for more from his lifemate. He'd heard stories from the other hunters in which many felt they had no choice but to convert their lifemates and their women had not been happy with the conversion until afterwards when they had become accustomed to the lifestyle and had accepted their lifemates. Then there was Sakura. His beautiful, sweet Sakura had not rejected him or pushed him away. His lifemate loved him and had wanted to be with him from the very start. There had been no resistance between them, they were meant to be together and they both knew and welcomed it with open arms.

The whole world yielded to their love, their kiss, their passion. Everything dissolved leaving only the two of them enraptured with their kiss. Sakura held onto her lifemate tightly as she was swept away by feelings of true love.

Pulling back, Requiem smiled warmly at Sakura. The gesture lightening his face and lifting the strain of duty that always seemed to haunt his features to reveal the softer side of the heart he wished to show her. "Come with me my love, I have something I would very much like to share with you." he whispered gently, his lips gently caressing her ear as he enticed her with the voice he knew she could not resist.

Lifting her slender body into his strong arms, Requiem carried Sakura from where they had been lying in, to the door. His mind was already weaving his magic to prepare the surprise he had in sore for her. He wanted to make this night special for her; a night for her to forever remember. He wanted to show her exactly how much she meant to him. Forcing the door open with his foot, he carried his lifemate the living room that he had transformed for the occasion.

"Requiem..." Sakura gasped as she took in her newfound surroundings. The heavyset drapes were drawn and the fire was cheerfully ablaze. Candles danced along the shelves and the mantle creating a heavenly glow over everything the light touched. A hot bath had been drawn off to the side of the fire, blood red rose petals floated on the surface of the water like rubies in a sea of crystal. A roman couch stood proudly on the opposite wall on it gilded lion paws that matched those that supported the tub. It's velvet cushions were draped in silk and more rose petals. The air was lightly scented with the faintest traces of lavender to relax to mood. The rustic hunting cabin had been completely transformed into a romantic getaway.

"Requiem did you do this all for me?"

"Of course, my love. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled tenderly down at her as he brushed his lips over her sleek hair.

"It's all so beautiful...I don't know what to say." Tears gathered in her golden eyes as she clasped her hand to her mouth. She had grown up with fairy tales but never in her life did she ever think that anyone would do anything so thoughtful especially for her.

"You don't have to say anything my love, just know how much I love you. I have to show you how much I care about and love you. I need to. This night is about you my love. You and me. Us. Together for always."

Crossing the floor with great strides, Requiem gently eased Sakura into the warm bath waters his magic had prepared for her. Candlelight played off her satiny skin, creating a gentle glow that was only enhanced by the way her eyes beamed at him. He couldn't get over how happy she looked just gazing into his eyes; she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Water and light danced seductively over her slender form that now shone and gleamed with crystal waters and rose petals. His breath caught in his chest as she stretched out before him, her hair gently floating about her.

"You look like a goddess my love." A prayer of thanks to the gods sang in his heart as he watched his beautiful Sakura relax. Instinctively, his hands went to her hair, gently combing out the tangles with his fingers, stroking the wet tresses and watching the way they danced about his love's delicate body. Her eyes closed as she surrendered to his caring caresses: soothing, calming. His hands took on a life of their own as massaged her wet skin, taking a sponge to gently wash her down.

Soapsuds slid tantalizingly down her slick skin as Requiem eased the tension out of every muscle, paying each section of her body individual attention. She lay there with her eyes closed, trusting him completely. She moaned and sighed as she moved with his caress, slowly allowing reality to dissolve into the perfect of this dream. Reaching out to him, she cupped his face between her delicate palms and brought her lips to meet his.

Requiem moaned pleasurably into her mouth as her soft lips moved with his. How he loved her kisses, how she poured her every emotion into him in a single kiss. Her lips were as soft as the rose petals at clung to her wet, naked body. He loved how she fully surrendered to him with every kiss; she gave herself to him. Hungering for more, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the side of the tub. Warm water trickled down his neck from Sakura's searching hands as the blood in his veins began to heat. Her gentle sighs pressed roughly against his mouth danced across his skin. Her eager hands worked over his face, into his hair, as she pressed deeper into their passionate kiss.

"Requiem." she half murmured, half moaned as her lover's lips moved sensuously from her lips down her chin to her neck. His tongue lapped at her slick skin as she urged him closer to her. She needed him. Needed to be closer. Without a second thought Requiem joined Sakura in the hot bath waters, positioning himself above her so that she still may lay back and enjoy his administrations. His body could show her all the love his words could not express. Hot water and rose petals splashed around him as he took Sakura into his arms, supporting her back as his mouth lavished her skin.

"Feel me little one. Feel your lifemate and all that I do to you. We were meant to be together you and I, and now no force on earth can part us, this night is about us Sakura. Us and our love."

Sakura's fingers lightly skimmed over her lifemate's back as her eyes rolled with pleasure. Her senses had quickly been thrown into over drive as Requiem's desire swept over her. Her skin felt so sensitive she cried out at every touch. The warm water danced over her skin like a thousand caresses. It was almost too much for her to bear. Fire coursed through her veins as she become increasingly aroused to the point where all she could feel was heat. Heat in her body. In the water. In his touch. Between her legs. Everything was so hot, too hot.

"Requiem. Oh gods." she moaned, arching her back further into Requiem's erotic dance. She could feel him pressing hard against her inner thigh and knew he had willed away his clothing. She was writhing against the bottom of the tub, trying to relieve some of the intense, building pressure. She was spiraling out of control wanting him.

"You don't just want me Sakura. You need me. This is us. This is our love."

"Yes. Oh gods Requiem yes." she breathed, now completely oblivious to everything but his touch and kiss.

"Say you need me little one. Tell me that you need you're love." Requiem whispered huskily into her ear; his silken request sending tremors deep into her core.

"I need you Requiem. Oh gods my love, I need you."

Requiem barely gave her the time to finish gasping before pushing deep into her more than ready channel. They cried out in unison, as her sheath was flooded with liquid heat. He thrust his hips forward as he brought his mouth to meet her parted lips. He took the sound of her screaming his name deep into his mouth as his tongue intertwined with hers. The waters splashed around the both of them as they make their furious bid to become closer, to be even further connected. His hands raked down the side of her body to take her thighs into his hands, forcing them further apart to allow himself deeper entrance. She could feel him stretching her, fitting so perfectly, filling her to her womb. With each thrust he drove himself deeper, deeper into her body and into the very fabric of her being. He could feel her reworking the weave of who he was to interlace him with herself. Her walls were clamping down hard on him as he drove into her more frantically, the both of them moaning and writhing, desperately seeking relief.

"I'm so close Requiem." Sakura panted. The strain in her voice was more then he could bear. Forcing her legs around his waist, he sent them both screaming over the edge. They clung wildly to each other as they rode out wave after wave of ultimate pleasure.

Shaking, Requiem rested his head against Sakura's head as her body went limb in his arms.

"Mmmmm I love you baby." she whispered as she swept the wet tresses of hair from his face.

"As I you my lifemate." He kissed her neck tendering holding her tighter as a smile chased across his face. "Let's get you out of here before you get sore."

"I can't move Requiem, you can move." she moaned.

Requiem laughed softly. "This night is about you my love. Allow me to take care of you."

His strong arms tucked her body safely to his chest as he rose, lifting her from the tub. Setting her down gently, he took a large fluffy towel from beside the bath and draped it around her shoulders so that she was not cold. Kissing her softly, he began to gently pat down and dry her before wrapping her in his arms once more and carrying her to the bed.

Sakura giggled happily as she and Requiem tumbled onto the bed amidst a million velvet, deep red, rose petals.

"Everything is so beautiful Requiem." she sighed, smiling.

"All pales in comparison to the beauty in my arms." Requiem replied softly. She looked up at him in wonder. There was such love and amazement in her eyes every time she looked at him. That look always sent his heart a flutter. Nothing in the world was dearer to his heart than the way his love gazed upon him. Held in her gaze, he felt special, like he meant the world to her.

"I love you do much." she murmured as she nestled closer into his arms.

"As I love you little one."

He kissed her slow and tenderly, allowing his love for her to build up and overflow into his kiss as he surrounded her. She responded eagerly, following his passionate lead. Neither one of them could fathom how they had survived without the other. It now seemed impossible to breathe without the other's kiss, touch or warm embrace. He could feel her small, supple body awakening once again under his gentle caresses. He smiled softly into her kisses as his body quickly began to burn with hers. He was ever hungry for her; so hungry he felt he could never be sated. Gasping for air from their fervent kiss, Requiem smiled down at his flushed lover before raising himself up on his arms and slowly crawling down her body. He looked up the luscious line of her body as her took one of her delicate feet to massage in his hands as he brought his mouth to taste the soft skin.

"Requiem…" Sakura sighed pleasurably, raising herself up on her elbows and throwing her head back. "What are you…"

"I'm loving you, little one." Requiem murmured. "I'm loving every inch of your beautiful body."

Requiem noted the way Sakura's muscles tightened and tensed as his tongue ran over her toes and soles of her feet. His eyes were alight with desire and joy as he watched the pleasure engulf his lover at his will. Her skin was so smooth to his touch as he lavished kisses and playful licks over her feet and up onto her perfectly sculpted calves.

"You're skin is so smooth." Requiem marveled in awe.

"So is your tongue baby." Sakura's head was thrown back in ecstasy and she was smiling.

"Lay back baby." Requiem urged nuzzled his head against the side of her knee. "I want you to relax and enjoy everything my love. My lifemate. I want to show you the heaven you've always deserved."

"Oh gods Requiem…"

"Just feel me baby. My Sakura. You're mine, my love, all mine. I will mark every inch of your goddess like body for my own. I will show the world you belong to me. I'll give you the final mark and make you mine for all eternity. We will be bound together as one."

"Please Requiem…"

"Oh no Sakura. Do not rush me. Not on this night. This is a night for love and for us and I want to make it last forever."

Once again he inclined his head to the inside of her thigh, celebrating the way her body tensed and moved with him. He fully intended to take his time and savor every delicious inch. Sakura bit down hard on her lower lip as a loud groan escaped them. She was completely overwhelmed. No one had ever paid her much attention in her life and yet her Requiem knew every minute detail about her. Every secret pleasure point he lavished expertly, discovering places on her she didn't even know about that gave her more bliss than she had ever thought possible. Her body was heating up faster than anything she'd ever known and his attentions were electric, sending shock waves throughout her entire system. This passionate dance was so erotic, so much more then she had ever dreamed.

She watched the way the candlelight played across his rich, dancing muscles, the way his hair fell over his eyes as he worked his way higher up her thighs. She let out little cries of sheer delight every time he shifted his weight and crawled a little higher, pressing just a little more of his body up against her excruciatingly sensitive. She clawed restlessly at the bed sheets, trying to relieve some of the building pressure as the weight of Requiem's body over her legs prevented her from writhing and screaming, as she would have liked.

"_Don't hold it in little one. Scream for me. Show me just how much you want me_." Requiem's mouth worked more urgently higher still.

"Requiem!"

_"Yes little one. Scream for me. Let the world know who makes you feel so hot."_

Sakura shook uncontrollably half in frustration, half in completely enthrallment as Requiem teased her mercilessly, lapping luxuriously over her sensitive hipbone; deliberately ignoring where she burned and throbbed the most for him. Despite her protesting in strained groans, he nipped playfully at her flat stomach. The candlelight danced across her torso, illuminating her soft curves and full breasts which only hardened him almost to the point of pain from wanting her so badly. Just the way her satin skin glowed and felt so perfect beneath him was enough to send him to the heavens and back.

_"You're so beautiful my love. So perfect. A goddess. My goddess."_

She could hear his masculine laughter vibrating up her bare skin as she fought her completely blank brain for a reply. It made his chest swell with pride to know it was he who drove every thought from her mind, only to replace it with heaven made into a reality, her reality. Her skin was so soft as his lips gently brushed over the silken flesh of her upper torso. He knew how sensitive the undersides of her breasts were and he fully intended make the most of his sweet torture. A single lick sent her body into delectable spasms. His teeth grazed sensuously over her full curves that were beaded with sweat. He loved the way they swelled and rose with her sharp intakes of breath, her nipples already hard and erect before he could even taste their sweet tips.

She whimpered and trembled, letting pure joy wash over her in wave after wave summoned by his mouth and fingertips alone. His touch was searing, lighting fire to her veins as he moved faster up her sweaty form. She cried out again and again as he groped feverishly as her breasts and nipped gently at her straining neck. He loved the way he could feel her loosing control, crying out for him as she rubbed her thigh up against his hardness. What amazed him was how much please she derived from his hands and lips on her arms. He had he screaming as loud as anything as he lightly grazed his fingertips, slowly, erotically up and down her delicate arms.

"My my my love. Who knew you took from much pleasure from such simple caresses." Requiem whispered huskily.

"Oh Gods Requiem."

"Do I give you pleasure little one?"

"Yes baby!"

"More than any other you've ever known?"

"Uhhhh Requiem, you know you drive me crazy."

"That's what I love to hear my lifemate. Go crazy for me Sakura."

"I am Requiem!" she groaned feverishly.

"You're my Sakura. My own. I'm going to make you mine for all time." Requiem growled deep as his control began to fray each and every time his lifemate cried out for him.

"Then hurry!"

Requiem groaned deep in his throat as he heard the passionate urgency tightly weave its way into her musical voice. She was trembling with need and it was only then did he realize that he was trembling along side her with the same need driving him wild. His brow was beaded with sweat as he made his last fervent bids to regain control over his desire and give Sakura the slow, sensuous, erotic, passionate love making he so longed to give her on this the most special of nights.

His lips captured hers in heated ardor as he eased her back down onto the bed. This was far beyond the fantasies of his lifemate the lonely centuries had created, this was real, beautiful and more than he could ever have asked for – he was never, ever going to let this moment escape from him. His hands massaged their way down her slender sides before taking her hips into his hands and guiding them to his. He was slow in deliberate, allowing her to feel how hard and ready he was for her, teasing her fire drenched slit with the tip of his member. They groaned in unison, such pleasure was so intense that they clung to each other; writhing and panting before he ever enter her hot, tight sheath. They screamed each other as he drove himself into her, hard and fast, without hesitation or hindrance. Her silken walls tightened around his erection as her body adjusted to his size and length. His muscles flex and strained, gleamed in the candlelight as Sakura watched her lifemate in awed at his majestic form driving himself slowly and carefully into her.

"Oh my love," Requiem panted, holding himself on his arms above Sakura, "this is what heaven feels like."

"I love you," she murmured, her voice shaking with emotion. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers into his tangled hair, pulling him sharply into her kiss. Delicately she licked, kissed and nibbled his lips liberally, unable to get enough of his taste.

Requiem delighted at her attentions, massaging her hips as he guided them to dance his slow sweet rhythm. He could feel the delicious pressure building faster than he could handle, especially with Sakura's kiss heating his lips and driving his body beyond the frenzied point of madness.

"_You make me feel like I will lose control little one_."

"_Then lose control hunter."_

_"You don't know what you're asking for my lifemate."_

_"I think I do." _Sakura laughed coyly into Requiem's mouth as she thrust her hips hard against his, catching him by surprise and causing him to cry out.

"_You do too much to me lifemate_."

"_Not nearly enough but I know we're close."_

Requiem bucked harder and faster as his control was reduced to mere ashen memories.

"Requiem!" Sakura screamed as she began to spasm around her lover, riding out wave after wave of pleasure, each one greater than the last as her orgasm began to build intensely.

"Sakura." Requiem breathed, gazing lovingly into her eyes, tenderness etched in every feature as he continued to trust harder and harder into his woman. "I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

With the drive to make her his seizing him so strongly, every instinct screaming in his veins, his incisors lengthened. Without thinking he plunged his teeth deep into Sakura's sweet willing vein, growling at the heavenly taste of her life force sweeping through his being. His head was spinning with ecstasy and he could barely contain his own pleasure but he had taken enough for a final exchange. It was up to his lifemate.

"Drink of me little one. Be mine for all times." His finger nail lengthened as he leaned in close to her trembling form as he slashed open a wound on his chest for her to drink from. He moaned deep in his throat at her complete confidence and lack of hesitation as her mouth fastened onto the ruby studded wound. Electricity shot through his nervous system and he closed his eyes riding out the sheer delight of it all. It was too much for him to bear. Their screams danced and laced together deep into the night sky as his hot seed filled her womb as his essence followed lusciously down her greedy throat. The pleasure seemed endless and merciless as they were thrown over the edge again and again in an endless loop of orgasm after sweet orgasm.

The candles burned sparkling and bright as the two lovers collapsed in a sweaty, well sated mass into rose petals and silken sheets. Requiem pulled her in fiercely close to his bare chest, holding her to him with all that he was. Kissing her slowly and softly, he gently ran his fingers through her sweat-drenched hair.

"My love…" Requiem murmured, stopping abruptly as dark shadows crawl across Sakura's face. Turning her face away from him, she winced in pain.

"Sakura, what's wrong little one?"

Tears filled her eyes as her body tightened in his arms. "I think I'm going to be sick Requiem."

Requiem squeezed his eyes shut, as guilt clenched its foul fists about his gut. His lifemate curled up in a ball against his solid body. Her body was tensed as the first waves of the conversion hit her delicate body hard and strong – and he had no idea nor was he prepared to face just how pain the conversion would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sakura screamed out as the first of many waves of excruciating pain seized her body fragile body, temporarily paralyzing her. It was as if her insides her rejecting themselves and rioting against her frame. Her organs blazed white-hot fire as she muscles clenched and protested. Her body was reconfiguring itself, ridding every minute trace of mortality and replacing it with Carpathian invincibility. Requiem's Carpathian blood was racing through her system, attacking her mortal cells and demanding her body to rid itself of its human toxins. Struggling hard against the pain, she pulled herself up onto her hands, fighting to get away from Requiem's strong arms. Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the dizzying, disorienting hurt, she hid her face from his frantically concerned face.

"Sakura, little one, are you alright?" Requiem half screamed in worry.

Sakura shook her head, unable to speak from the muscle contractions. Bloody sweat beaded her forehead as she hauled herself to the edge of the bed, violently emptying her systems poisons onto the floor beneath her. Collapsing from the effort, she continued to shake violently, curling up in a ball while still attempting to fend off Requiem's attentions.

"Sakura!" Requiem was panicking. No one had told him that the conversion would be this painful. He watched his beautiful little angel's face scrunch up in agony. He had never seen anyone in so much pain. He was a warrior. He had seen so many people die over the years but it had never been like this. They had never meant anything to him but here was his lifemate, fighting with her very body and it looked so damned painful. She was sweating so much blood was pouring down her already dampened cheeks.

"Sakura baby I'm so sorry I never knew it would be like this. If I'd have known I would never have asked you to go through any of it." Refusing to be forced away again, he took her shuddering frame into his arms, gently curling himself around her protectively. "What can I do little one? I'm at a loss. I'll do anything to make it go away. What can I do?"

Sakura shook her head before throwing up a second time over the edge of the bed. Sheer agony riddled her body and without Requiem's strong arms around her she would have been convulsing heavily, thrashing out on the bed. Her bones felt as though they were shattering and exploding inside her as her organs combusted.

"Requiem!" she screamed desperately, hiding her face once again as the tears flowed freely over her cheeks. She let out a long, pain filled wail as unimaginable agony clawed at her every fiber. "Oh gods make it stop!"

Her skin was slick with sweat and blood. Her muscles were straining hard against the convulsions.

"I'm trying baby, I'll do anything." Requiem felt the hot sting of tears cloud his vision. "Look at me Sakura, look into my eyes."

"Requiem I can't do it. I fee like I'm gonna die."

"_Look at me_!" Requiem half shouted through their mental connection. He knew she didn't like people yelling at her but he was so shaken the thought slipped his mind. He almost shook her to force her eyes open to focus on him. "You're not going anywhere do you hear me? You're going to be just fine. Look at me. Look into my eyes, look deep into my eyes. Forget about the pain just see me here, your lifemate. I love you Sakura. You are my everything. The pain won't last; it'll all be over soon. Then we will have forever to be together. You by my side; in my arms for all times."

Another wave of intense pain and she screamed loudly as her body rebelled against her wishes wrenching her gaze from her lifemates imploring eyes, into darkness. Requiem wished he had a cold cloth to help soothe his lifemate but there was no way in hell that he was going to leave or shift his attention from the only thing that mattered to him in the world. She was shaking hard, more violently than ever before going completely still in his arms.

"Sakura! Love talk to me." Requiem demanded urgently.

"Requiem…" Sakura murmured sleepily.

He sighed in relief as he watched the painful expression ease from her features replaced with a calm, tranquil look. The conversion was over and it left her completely exhausted. He kissed her hair gently snuggled tenderly up against her sweaty body. She was covered with blood and sweat. She needed to go to the ground to heal in the way of his people; their people.

"My lifemate." he whispered into her ear as he took her into his arms, crossing the room slowly to rest her in the tub. He made sure the water was comfortably warm to ease the strain in her muscles as he gently wiped her body clean; never once allowing her to not feel his touch. She had been through too much already and all of it on his account.

Requiem knew of a place deep within the mountains where the Carpathian soil was richest and it was secluded away from any harm. She would be able to awake there and know what it really was to be fully Carpathian. To awake in his arms, surrounded by his world. She would love it there. It was close to dawn but he had just enough time to take to the skies and secure a safe resting place where she could be fully rejuvenated.

"I'm so sorry little one," Requiem whispered, "I never meant to cause you any pain on this night."

Sakura smiled softly, cozying herself up against his chest. "_I know baby. It was beautiful. You gave me everything I ever wanted and now I can be with you for all time._"

Requiem felt a tender smile brush his lips at the sight of the angel lying sweetly in his arms. She was his. All his. She belonged to him for all time now the world would know it. They were tied together in the Carpathian way and she had become immortal. He was even now considering human marriage. That would make her happy. She would still have human ideals instilled in her and from he had gathered from the human women he had observed, it was very important. She would like that. It would be a chance for him to show the world how much she meant to him. The pain she had just endured on his account was her declaration; it was his turn.

Taking to the skies, he found the cavern with ease. It pained him to let her go from his arms to weave the safeguards but he had seen enough pain for one night and he was not gong to take any chances. After weaving what was probably the most impressive safeguards he had ever cast, he waved open the rich soil and laid her down. Taking her into his arms once more he was about to close the ground over top of them and send them both to sleep but he stopped. She looked so radiant lying sleeping in his arms. His lifemate. The one he had waited all those lonely centuries for.

He wasn't sure what drove him to it but after the pain he had just witnessed he needed to check. Kissing her softly, he allowed his energy to flow into her sleeping body. White light swept through her newly reformatted organs and immortal blood that now coursed through her veins. Everything looked perfect. Nothing was damaged or out of place. Sighing with relief he was about to pull out before something stopped him. Someone else was there. Confused he followed the faintest traces of another being through Sakura's blood into her womb. He stopped dead as he was greeted by a playful giggle. A baby. The very early stages of a baby: his baby, his daughter. Sakura was carrying his baby girl.

Pulling out back into his body, he was suddenly washed over by worry and built. He had forced her into the conversion while their baby was beginning to develop in her womb. Yet the child was happy and healthy. It recognized him. He shook his head furiously as the world began to spin. It was all too much for him to take it. So much had happened.

Holding Sakura protectively against his chest, he closed the ground over them both. The worries of the world seemed to melt away when he looked at the face of his lifemate. Happiness and joy filled his heart as he sunk into the deep sleep of his people and as sleep claimed him, so did the tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The sun had barely sunk her fiery face beneath the horizon when Requiem's heart jumped to life. Waking slowly he allowed the soil to crawl back away from his resting place at a leisurely pace. A soft smile crept into the creases of his mouth as he gazed down at his sleeping lifemate, calling her heart to beat once more for him. He watched her eyes flutter open, his heart swelling to know that he was the first thing she saw when she woke up; the first thing she saw when she awoke to her new life as a Carpathian woman. Her sleepy eyes were smiling up at him as she stretched lazily, showing no lingering signs of the pain she had been put through during the conversion. In fact, she looked better, healthier than he had known her to be. She was glowing with a radiant beauty and a newfound good health.

"Good evening little one." Requiem smiled, kissing her brow softly before rising and helping her out of their earthen bed.

"Mmmmmm where are we?" Sakura pondered, brushing the dirt from the dress her lifemate had fashioned for her and looking around at the cavern.

"A place where I used to go when I was young to think. The earth here is rich with minerals and for the most part untouched. I thought it would be a good place for us to sleep while you healed."

"There's something very peaceful about this place that I just can't explain. I like it here."

Requiem's chest tightened as he watched his lifemate dance about the cavern. She looked so lustrously beautiful, so delicate and graceful. The Carpathian blood only enhanced her natural grace; her movements were so fluid it was as if her feet never even touched the ground. She looked so happy. A light shone in her eyes he had never seen. It was as if the piece of her heart that had been torn from her so long ago had been wrapped up in a bow and handed to her. Perhaps, it had been.

"You're so beautiful Sakura." he breathed, unable to keep himself from reaching out for her and folding her safely into his arms.

"I feel so alive Requiem, like the world is so brand new!"

"In a way it is I suppose." He had never known that musical note of joy in her laughter nor the dreamy glitter that now shone in her eyes. There was so much about her he hadn't seen or discovered but this was a find so precious and without price his heart felt as though it would burst with the pure joy radiating from his love. The world did feel brand new, so new and bright, so hopeful and exciting. Life truly was beautiful.

Requiem's hair fell like a curtain around them as he bent over to capture her lips with his mouth. She submitted to his kiss, surrendered to him every time and it drove him out of his mind.

"You're going to make me lose my control little one." Requiem moaned against Sakura's loving mouth.

"Then lose control. You have before."

"We need to talk about a few things right now." Seriousness etched its way into Requiem's already stern features.

"Mikhail…" Realization washed over Sakura's delicate face. "No one knows…They're gonna be so pissed off at me…"

"No you Sakura. You will never have to go through anything alone again. I'm here, with you always. Remember that my lifemate." He nuzzled her lovingly, more as comfort than anything else. "But that is not the most important thing we must discuss."

"What do you mean?" she queried.

"Sakura do you remember much of anything after the conversion last night?"

"No not really. It hurt like hell thanks and I don't remember anything after the pain subsided. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself for it, it was my choice. I just don't want to go through anything like that again. Ever. And if labour is like that do we have to have kids? I mean is it imperative?"

"Yes Sakura. It is."

"Why?" She blinked, slightly taken aback.

"Because you're with child my love. Our child."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant." Requiem beamed. The idea had taken root somewhere deep in his heart. A child of their own, a living, breathing testament to their love. Children were so rare amongst his people and he would be able to give Sakura the family she deserved.

"You're kidding me right?"

"My love there is no doubt. I scanned your body while you slept and I found our child tucked safe and sound in your womb. It's a girl. We're going to have a beautiful baby girl." he beamed with pride.

"Oh gods…I can't be…" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. How could she not have known? She had always been able to tell when something was different in her body. And it was so soon too…

"I too was taken aback love, but there is no doubt." Requiem's eyes were dancing with joy. He had never dared dream of this. It was far too beautiful and too perfect.

Sakura rested her head upon Requiem's chest, shaking slightly. Without even needing to look down he knew she was crying.

"Little one, whatever is the matter?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." she sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just that, three days ago, I was just a teenager being taken care of by some friends. Now…now I'm immortal and tied to a man, whom I just met, for all eternity. And I'm pregnant! It's just too much too fast and I don't know what to do."

Requiem held her close to his chest letting the beating of his heart calm her. "My love none of these are bad things. They are all very good things, happy things you have wished for your whole life. Things I dared not even dream of. The others will not be vexed with you, how can they? They will only rejoice in our love and happiness, you'll see. If it makes you feel better we can tell them all without delay and you will know that no one will be angered at either of us. It might be good if we visited the prince and Raven for they have raised a child of their own and will be able to offer us advice. Would that ease your mind little one?"

Sakura nodded, wiping her tears on the back of her hand and sniffling softly. She looked so very cute when she was vulnerable like that, even with her eyes puffy from crying and her nose running. She raised herself to her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"Thanks baby."

"Hmmmmm to what do I owe the honour of my lady's kiss?" Requiem teased, grinning widely.

"Oh shut up."

"It's baby hormones love. We'll get used to you being all weepy and irrational. I've been told a woman's brain melts once she's with child."

"Requiem!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll learn to live with you."

Requiem laughed true and deep despite Sakura hitting him as he took to the skies holding her tightly in his arms. Where he had been extremely careful before, he gathered her in his arms and was even more so know with his love, life and family enfolded in his arms. One day she would be able to fly but he was going to prolong her knowledge of such for as long as possible.

XxX

Raven sat on the porch, gazing up at the clear night sky and sighed deeply. The nighttime held such a mysterious and tranquil aura; she rarely missed her days of walking beneath the sun. She'd become so accustomed to the twinkling of the diamond stars and the way the trees whispered their soft lullabies she couldn't imagine being happier in any other life. Mikhail came up behind her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes, savoring even the simplest of touches bestowed upon her by her lifemate.

"Good evening lifemate," she smiled, "it's beautiful out tonight."

"That it is my love. We should be expecting company very soon." The prince's eyes searched the midnight skies for traces of their visitors.

"Requiem and Sakura?'

The prince's face darkened as the hunter and his lifemate landed majestically in the snow before them,

"Requiem! I was wondering when I would see you next my friend." Mikhail greeted, grabbing Requiem's arm.

"I am not here to apologize for anything my prince for I do not regret anything I have done in regards to Sakura."

"That much I had deduced, thank you Requiem." he replied. "I was referring more to the news that we would like to hear first hand from you."

"You knew Sakura had taken the third exchange?" Requiem demanded.

Raven jumped forward from where she had been seated on the porch. "Sakura are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks Raven." Sakura assured her.

"Well I didn't until you just told me." the prince responded grimly.

"Then what…?"

Everyone followed Mikhail's gaze down to where Sakura held her stomach protectively. She jumped, surprised at her newfound instincts.

"You knew my lifemate was with child before the conversion and you didn't think to warn me?" Requiem exploded.

"Well I didn't think you would be so hasty to convert her after hearing all our warnings." he retorted.

"Is my baby ok?' Sakura cried out, worry seizing her body.

"Our child is perfectly alright, _ainaak sívamet jutta_, I made certain of that."

"You're positive?"

"Yes Sakura. I am." Requiem reassured her, pulling her further into the shelter of his body. "_I would never let anything happen to you or our baby sívamet."_

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"But how did you know?" Sakura asked gently.

Anger welled up deep in the pit of Requiem's stomach at his long-standing friend. "How could you do that to me? How could you not tell me Mikhail? Something could have gone wrong and hurt both my lifemate and my child! That is not something you do not report immediately."

"Watch your tone hunter." the prince warned darkly.

"Mikhail." Raven shook her head indicating this was no place for a fight for pride.

Mikhail sighed in defeat. "I simply thought that you two would wait before converting such a young woman. I know she is your lifemate but I thought you would proceed with extreme caution after all of our warnings. But I am happy for you my friend, truly I am. There was a time when I thought I would lose you forever to the darkness and feared beyond all fears that I would be the one to destroy what would have been left of you.

I am overjoyed for you Requiem. You have a beautiful light to your life now and I know you will protect and care for her, as you truly are an honourable man. You both are very lucky to have found each other and Sakura; you couldn't have found him at a better time. And a child! So soon! This is good news indeed for surely you know Sakura, how rare and prized children are amongst your people."

"Yes, I have come to understand that."

"Forgive my earlier concern, I was taken by surprise and I sincerely apologize. I am truly sorry and I rejoice in your wonderful news."

"My prince? Saying sorry? For what do we owe this momentous occasion?" a deep male voice teased from behind the party in the snow. Byron and his lifemate Antoinetta had just finished shifting at the edge of the forest clearing and he was helping her towards the crowd.

"Byron!" the prince welcomed warmly. "You've arrived just in time to hear some wonderful news."

"More wonderful news? Should I start becoming suspicious of so much good fortune?"

"You're too pessimistic." Antoinetta scolded. "What's the good news?"

"Requiem has found his lifemate and they're expecting a child, a daughter if I'm not mistaken."

"This is good news indeed. Congratulations!" Antoinetta smiled.

"So soon? That was very quick moving Requiem it's about time. You were always a tad bit slower than the rest of us." Byron smirked.

Sakura felt her lifemate stiffen at the light teasing and remembered how sensitive Vikirnoff had been at jabs at his pride. "Thank you. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you both."

"Forgive them," Antoinetta hastily apologize, "I'm Antoinetta and this is Byron. We live in Italy for the most part but we came to Byron's homeland for the prince's celebration."

"Ah yes, I remember you." Sakura smiled. "Vikirnoff was telling me that you are blind."

"As a human I was yes, but ever since the conversion I have been slowly regaining my eyesight. It can be quite frightening at times."

"I can't even imagine." Sakura empathized.

"And I can't imagine ever being pregnant! When are you due?"

"I actually have no idea, I just found out this morning and I've barely had time to get used to the idea."

"What's to get used to?" Requiem whispered softly. "We will have a family of our own. What more of a miracle could we have asked for?"

"A little more time." Sakura replied dryly. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing and to be honest, it all seems very scary."

"I know it is sweetheart," Raven smiled understandingly, "but you won't be alone and I can help you. I have a daughter who is now expecting children of her own."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Savannah was your daughter. It's going to be weird getting used to this non-aging thing." Sakura mused.

"It does take a bit of getting used to but it's definitely not a bad thing. Why don't you come inside, you too Antoinetta. We can have a cup of tea in the kitchen and have a woman talk. I think we're boring the men with talk of babies when they would rather be out proving themselves by almost getting themselves killed repeatedly." Raven jumped to her feet, beckoning for Sakura and Antoinetta to follow.

Requiem kissed Sakura gently. "Go ahead little one. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere without you. I just need to talk to Byron about a few things ok?"

He was rewarded with a smile before he watched his lifemate disappear into the house where they had only just met a few days ago.

"Wow, Requiem, times sure have changed you. I can't remember the last time I saw you and I do remember you never ever smiled. You were always so serious, the strongest hunter I've ever know and now look at you." Byron chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Requiem scowled.

"It means that you've been grinning like a mad man since Sakura waltzed into your life and you've been looking like a fool ever since." Mikhail teased.

"You're no better with either of your lifemates." Requiem retorted.

"But it's you Requiem." Byron pointed out. "Next to Gregori, you're the boogie man of our kind. It's just going to take some getting used to see the big bad Requiem in love. She looks so young and delicate too, when did you meet her?"

"Three nights ago."

"You mean to tell me," Byron started slowly, "that the slow calculating, must have a plan for everything Requiem I once knew, met, converted and got his lifemate pregnant within the span of three nights including going to the ground?"

"Sounds about right." Mikhail smirked.

"Will you stand down the both of you?" Requiem snapped, slightly exasperated.

"You must admit that it's slightly amusing to think of you as a daddy." Byron said.

Requiem scowled angrily. He had always been taken seriously, respected as an accomplished warrior and now he was being made a mockery of.

"Oh come off it Requiem, we don't mean it." the prince said. "Everyone one of us has endured the same teasing once we've found our lifemates. It's called friendship. There will be many changes in your life now and all of them will come hard and fast. Some of these things will force you to change a bit of the way you live or how but that doesn't mean anyone's going to disrespect or think any less of you for it."

"I suppose you're right…."

"Besides, you're gong to have to get used to change. Two females your household? You're going to be going absolutely insane my friend and you're probably going to wish you had faced the dawn."

"I could never wish for that, Sakura is everything to me."

"We can see that." Byron observed.

"Byron, you married your lifemate in human tradition didn't you?" Requiem asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. She comes from a large family and it was expected of her. Her grandfather was a good friend of mine and it did him great honour to oversee our union. Despite her protests, I believe she was secretly overjoyed. It seems to be a human woman fantasy of sorts; it must be the attention. Why?"

"I thought it would be something that would make Sakura happy." Requiem admitted.

"I guess you're trying to ask for help? Not quite sure about how to go about it and what it entails?" Byron asked.

"Something along those lines."

"Have you asked her to marry you?"

"No. I wasn't sure as to the etiquette or formalities of it all."

"You're having a very hard time asking for help aren't you Requiem?" Byron said, slightly amused.

Requiem was having a very hard time asking for help from another hunter he had not seen for a couple hundred years.

"Ok hunter, if I am asking for help…" Requiem began.

"I'm not a hunter anymore Requiem, I'm a gem caller as I was born to be and right now, we have an engagement ring to sort out. I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind keeping our women company for a little while longer."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A cheery fire was blazing in the kitchen hearth as Raven cordially set a kettle over it for hot tea. The room was a little more old-fashioned than all three women were accustomed to but it was cozy and homey all the same. All the shelves and cabinets were intricately carved to match the detail of the table and chairs. It wasn't the palace one would think of for a prince but it definitely suited the Dubrinsky prince's simpler, protector-of-his-people-not-commander, ideals. Of course Raven definitely had something to do with the decorating for there were the subtlest touches of the modern world and that touch only a woman can bring to a room.

Raven led Antoinetta around the room allowing her to familiarize herself with the room so as not to feel alienated or uncomfortable as Sakura took a seat at the beautiful dark pine table.

"I usually have my dog with me to be my eyes since I'm still blind for the majority of the time unless Byron is helping me," Antoinetta confessed, "but I do have a good memory and only need feel the lay out of the room once."

"It must be hard for you." Sakura said.

"It was when I first lost my sight but that was so long ago I just got used to relying on every other sense to grant me the independence most would take for granted. It just became the way I lived and my family was very accommodating." she explained. "Than Byron came into my life and turned everything upside down."

"They do have quite a knack for doing that." Raven agreed.

"So how are you able to see?"

"The conversion repaired a lot of the damage the explosion that killed my parents did to my eyes. I can't use them all the time and I'm not used to using them at all but he helps me strengthen my eyes so maybe one day I'll be able to use them on my own. Until then, he lets me use his eyes." Antoinetta smiled.

"Wow. That's so weird." Sakura sighed.

"You should be used to 'weird' hunn," Raven laughed, "you lived with Natayla and Vikirnoff."

"It's still a lot to take in and even with living with them, I didn't know everything about what they could do. And everything with requiem happened so suddenly too." Sakura admitted.

"Becoming a hunter's lifemate is a lot to take in. They're bossy and arrogant and damn near impossible to live with," said Raven, "but even through it all there is no life without them. They might try to smother you with protect, care and worry and we drive them absolutely insane trying to fight them every inch of the way but we're never truly angered with each other. You love him. You need him and that's all that really matters."

"I know. I watched the way Natalya looked at Vikirnoff, worshipping him almost even though she was attacking him with words. But I couldn't do that to Requiem. I love him too much."

"We can see that," Raven added gently, "and he loves you too. Very much. Mikhail and I were very afraid that we would lose him and then you came along and I never thought I'd see the day were Requiem smiled. He's changed so much since meeting you. It's brought out the goodness of his heart that many of us had forgotten when we looked at the hollow hunter he'd become."

"I never knew him but Byron has told me about him before. They knew each other and spent a long while in each other's company many ages ago." Antoinetta offered, sensing the subject to be coaxing a shy smile out of Sakura. "I can feel how much he cares about you."

"Thank you."

"He will make a wonderful father." Raven assured her.

"I know he will." Sakura said, beaming with pride. "I just haven't gotten used to the idea of being pregnant and I have no clue what to expect. I mean, I always thought I'd be going to college at eighteen not having immortal babies."

"You probably feel like you've been hit in the face with a ton of bricks huh?"

"Not exactly. I mean I can't say that I'm not extremely terrified of the whole thing but I am excited about this baby. I always wanted a family of my own and to share that with Requiem…it's just like a dream come true."

"At least you have that attitude about it." Raven giggled. "Mikhail basically had to drag me kicking and screaming into his world and it was a while after that when I conceived Savannah. So I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but having a baby I can help you with."

"She's so tiny!" Antoinetta exclaimed as Byron sent her a mental picture of Sakura. "It's so hard to believe a baby's going to be forming there."

"Oh don't say that please." begged Sakura. "I'm terrified of it all and I've always been secretly petrified of dying in childbirth."

"You'll be just fine sweetheart." Raven assured her. "I know it's scary but Gregori is an amazing healer and there is one woman who can heal the earth making for the safest and richest birthing bed you can imagine here in our homeland. Vikirnoff also claims that you are a healer yourself. This is very good news. It will make everything a lot easier for you in the next nine months and healers are very rare among our kind and there is a high chance your child will inherit it."

"You really think so?" Sakura's face lit up looking hopeful.

"You'll be able to be more in tune with your daughter than the rest of us have with our children just because you're naturally in tune with body energies." said Raven, furthering her cause. "If anything goes wrong you might be able to figure it out on your own without outside help."

"Besides you're going to have a girl!" Antoinetta added excitedly. "You'll be able to dress her up. I just adore my niece. Then when she gets older, you'll be able to drive Requiem crazy because women out number him. "

"And you both will be able to feel her grow within you. You'd be surprised at how awed men are when they feel the baby's heartbeat in your belly. I was amazed at how much it meant to Mikhail to hold both my baby-belly and me and feel the both of our hearts beat with his. Sure, it's going to be hard and there will be rough patched when your hormones get the better of you but it will be beautiful too. You'll see truly where Requiem's heart lies when he looks at you, when he holds you and tries to do everything for you because he'll be afraid of you hurting yourself. You'll see how gentle and caring he is. It will bring out something in him you've never seen, even when you think he's wonderful now and couldn't be more perfect, in the months to come he will surprise you."

"You think so?" Sakura looked slightly surprised.

"I do. Just let him hold you and feel the baby. Let him talk to your baby and tell her all his favourite tales even before she's born and will hear them a thousand times over as she rows. Let him fuss and worry because while he's doing all of this, he'll be gazing into your eyes and falling in love with you all over again."

"I already know Requiem loves me."

"That he does and I don't think you know how much he does." Raven whispered softly as she poured the hot amber coloured tea into matching teacups and setting them on the table with a platter of left over food from the Christmas celebration. "I know we don't technically need to eat anymore but I like to just because I miss it."

"I completely agree." Antoinetta chuckled.

"Have you fed yet?' Raven turned to question Sakura.

"No I've never fed before. I think we forgot in this evening's excitement."

"Hmmmmm. Are you ok hunn? If you've just been converted you're going to need a lot of blood both for you and the baby. Human food isn't going to help you much and I doubt Requiem's going to want anyone to give you the first feed other then him."

"I think I'm ok for now." Sakura lied. Truth be told, she had no idea how she was supposed to feel hunger in her new body. She'd seen how Vikirnoff and Natayla feed before and it hadn't bothered her but she didn't know how much she was going to like drinking blood to survive…

"Ok hunn. If you start to feel weird just tell me ok? For now just eat what we have here. I don't think the men will be long but just nibble here just to give you something ok?"

XxX

Requiem carefully studied the gem-studded walls of the underground cavern Byron had led Mikhail and him to. All this talk of weddings and preparations was making his head spin. He had had no idea that human traditions were so intricate and complex. No one the women generally took care of al these preparations. Yet he remained determined to make everything absolutely perfect for Sakura. His lifemate deserved nothing less.

"My friend, were you eve listening to me?" Byron asked, grabbing Requiem's shoulder, spinning the hunter around to face him.

"Yes. I apologize. What did you say?"

"This whole wedding thing means a lot to you doesn't it?" his friend said softly.

"It will mean a great deal to Sakura."

"We are not referring to your lifemate Requiem, this human tradition has taken root in your heart has it not?" Mikhail confirmed.

"I have spent little time among humans and know nothing of their customs and traditions and they seem to vary so much over the distance they have spread." Requiem explained. "Yet they intrigue me. The way they have so little time to find their lifemates and spent time with them. To know and treasure their love before their hearts cease to be after what seems like a mere instant. Sakura was one such human alone in the cruel world. She grew up with the fairy tale of this wedding tradition. It will mean a great deal to her to know that she need not give up her fantasies just because her life has changed its course. More than that I want to show her that though life will be different from now on that doesn't mean she will not get the things she desires along with my own. I want to show her that I can compromise our worlds and what we have been raised to believe and value.

I want to be able to show all the world that she is mine and that I belong to her. I want to be able to bind her to me in everyway possible, in the physical sense of our world and the symbolic words and actions of this matrimony. I want her to have her day to shine and be beautiful, to be able to show the world what my eyes see when I look and her and be able to profess how deeply I feel about her in any way I can possibly find. Perhaps I am selfish for wanting this for myself to when it should be all about my lifemate. But it something I do feel strongly about and something I truly desire for our life together."

Byron and Mikhail stood speechless, and unmoving, simply staring at Requiem. His heartfelt confession had been completely unexpected and neither was quite sure how to react. Most Carpathians did not embrace much of the human world if they did at all and yet here Requiem stood, defending the world that many hunter's lifemates had been brought up in. Instead of rejecting her heritage and past he was embracing it and making it a part of the future he was so carefully crafting with Sakura.

"Not selfish my friend," Mikhail murmured softly, "not selfish at all. We have been the ones who have been selfish trying to erase what our lifemates held dear. I never understood why Raven was so attached to this Christmas celebration and it was only when she pushed for a reunion of my hunters did I agree. I did not think of the childhood tradition she left behind. I did not understand why she demanded everything be done the human way. She was trying to humble us all, make us realize what you, Requiem, have desired all along. My friend it is not a selfish notion at all for you have kept your lifemate's needs and desires deeper in your heart than any of us realized.

I owe you an apology for the way I reacted to you and your lifemate from the start. I doubted you where I should have been listening to what you had to say. You truly are a good man and I deeply respect you not only for the accomplished warrior you are so famed for but for the understanding of your lifemate in such a short period of time that has not been achieved by any though they have been bonded for years. It may pain my pride to say so, but I admire you, friend. I admire you Requiem. You are a good man."

"Thank you my prince."

"Since this is so important to you, I wish to make your engagement ring to be more beautiful than you can imagine friend." Byron smiled. "It would be an honour to be included in your celebrations. I have not been able to use my gift for any other than my lifemate in so long it would be very meaningful for me to create this ring and the wedding bands if I am."

"It would be an honour indeed my friend." Requiem replied.

"Would you like to watch my friends?"

Byron's hands fell familiarly into a slow, graceful dance in the air before the cavern walls. Neither Requiem nor Mikhail had seen a gem-caller's work before and they watched in awe at the intricate weaves he was making as his voice called to the stones of the earth. With each flick of his wrist, clumps of silver clustered and danced in the air forming into a ring of the same intricate weave pattern his hands followed. Silver strands wove and knotted themselves into a solid, delicate band in a colour that mimicked the way the moonlight shone in Sakura's hair.

Stopping his work in midair, Byron turned to the onlookers saying, "Requiem, I need you to make a small wound so that you may bleed for me."

Without questioning, Requiem's nail lengthened at his will allowing him to make a minor cut across the pal of his hand, holding out the blood for his friend as crimson pooled across his flesh.

Nodding a wordless thanks, Byron continued his work, focusing on the blood the hunter offered he called a single bead of blood from the open wound. He summoned the bead toward his crafting, crystallizing the blood into a precious ruby and weaving it carefully into the band as Requiem closed to gnash. Concentrating deeply on the work at hand, Byron's hands flowed furiously above and around the newly formed ring, finalized every minute detail and setting the metal and stone with the power of his mind and energy.

Slowing his hands to a cautious halt, the gem-caller allowed his newest work of art to fall into his open out stretched palm.

"Incredible Byron." the prince commended. "I've never seen your work before and I must say I'm greatly impressed."

Hesitating a moment, Byron stepped forward gingerly placing the delicate ring into Requiem's calloused hand. It looked so small and fragile against the large hand of a seasoned warrior. An ethereal band of finely interwoven strands as dainty as a single strand of hair created an exquisite circle embedded with a single ruby – a single droplet of the blood that had bound Sakura to him that would now serve the same purpose in her tradition. It was stunningly beautiful and delicate just like his lifemate.

"Wow Byron…"

"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do being so rusty." Byron admitted humbly.

"It is absolutely perfect, my friend. You are talented indeed." Requiem mused gratefully. "I admire you."

"Then we are agreed for I admire your devotion to your lifemate Requiem."

Mikhail watched his hunters nod understandingly in renewed friendship. This is what his lifemate had wanted when she insisted on a reunion of the hunters. Lonely years had damaged many friendships and brotherhoods and it was heartwarmingly refreshing to watch that damage be repaired.

"Sakura will be deeply pleased." Mikhail assured them.

"I hope so." Byron said. "Just remember you have to propose marriage on one knee."

"I believe I remember all that you have recounted to me. Thank you my friend."

"_Requiem_." Sakura's voice rang clear and true in his mind. "_I feel really weird and Raven says its because I haven't fed_."

"Damn." Requiem swore.

"What's wrong?" Concern was written all over the prince's face as he watched the colour drain from Requiem's face.

"With all the excitement of the baby, I forgot to give Sakura her first feeding and her strength is dwindling."

"We should get a move on then." Byron stated firmly. "Make sure you keep that ring safe."

"I should have remembered. I'm supposed to be taking care of her and the baby!" Requiem snapped angrily.

"It happens to the best of us my friend." Mikhail reminded him. "No permanent damage, we have plenty of time to teach her to feed."

Swallowing his shame Requiem took to the skies with the others.

"_I'm coming_ _ainaak sívamet jutta. I am so sorry. I should have been taking better care of you." _Requiem confessed.

"_It's ok Requiem. I'm not mad I just feel a little dizzy. It's nothing. And why have you suddenly started calling me that? Vikirnoff used to say it to Natayla all the time but I never knew what it meant."_

_"You are a Carpathian woman now, I thought you might wish to hear some of our language to help you adjust to our culture. You are my ainaak sívamet jutta, forever to my heart connected and you always will be."_

_"That's beautiful Requiem. Thank you."_

_"It is but the truth my Sakura."_

_"I love you Requiem but do you mind hurrying it up a bit? Apparently I'm hungry and I've never fed before."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sakura sat at the Dubrinsky's kitchen table, resting her head wearily upon the pillow her arms provided. She could feel Requiem draw ever so near as he prowled the woodlands, preying and feeding upon the animals he found there, She knew that guilt lay heavy as rock in the pit of his stomach but she was not angered by his carelessness in the least. What with the news of the baby, and the aftermath of the conversion, it had been all too easy to forget vital segments of a normal routine. After all, who was she to say what a normal routine was supposed to resemble? It would be strange growing accustomed to the new life, which had been presented to her almost completely out of the blue.

A strange warmth had been creeping ever so slowly into her heart ever since that fateful first moment Requiem had announced that she was carrying his child; his baby girl. She'd always dreamed of a family of her own to compensate for the blood related strangers she's had to deal with well into her teen years. Smiling softly to herself, she placed one hand protectively over her womb, letting the grace of reality sink in. This child had been forged of a love so true and pure that her birth would be nothing short of a miraculous joy. She so desperately wanted to give her lifemate everything his heart could ever desire and she could see in those deep brown eyes that he so desired a family to protect and cherish of his own. A family that would be the place and belonging they both so fervently craved.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden front porch as the hunters landed at the front door. Sakura had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed Requiem carefully taking his fill by means of enthralling a pack of wolves nor had she realized just how close he was to her. Before she had the chance to raise her head to watch the door, Requiem was behind her, gathering her into his strong arms for a comforting embrace.

"I've returned little one." Requiem murmured into her silky hair. "I told you I would not be long."

Sakura nuzzled close into his chest, turning to welcome his return with a tender kiss. "I missed you baby."

"I know my love, I had something to take care of." Requiem breathed along the smoothness of her skin, savoring the opportunity to feel her flesh against his once more. "We need to feed you Sakura, your body must be half starved. I am sorry my lifemate. I will not fail you again."

"You didn't fail me, it was an honest mistake." Sakura's earnest eyes bore into his as she brushed the stray tresses of his hair away from his face. "I am in your care and you care for me Requiem. So now you've returned, you can feed me ok?"

"Alright my love, I shall provide for you, now and always."

Aware that Sakura's energy levels were in severe decline, Requiem drew her to her feet, holding her tightly so that she may lean on him. Securing one arm around her lower back to support her, he used the other to part his shirt and expose his chest. Figuring it would be easier to feed her in the same manner she was accustomed to taking his blood than teach her to feed or offer her his wrist, he slashed his chest in a single, long, deep stroke. The crimson liquid pooled quickly, dancing swiftly down his bare chest, calling the hunger (she'd been unaware of,) to raging life. Cupping the back of her head in his palm, he urged her closer to the blood he offered.

Hesitating a moment, Sakura lowered her head to the ripped flesh and fastened her mouth onto the wound. She groaned soft and low as Requiem's ancient blood flowed fast and plentiful into her mouth. She could feel every fiber of her being spring to life as her lifemate's immortal essence rejuvenated her. She hungered ferociously for his blood, more so than anything she'd ever been known to crave. He tasted like heaven, like moonlight and life itself. It was so sensuous, so erotic, and yet so vital to her mere existence. She could feel his breathing quicken to ragged gasps as his body hardened against her. His fingers tightened into a fist in her hair as he who was supposed to be supporting her weight, trembled and weakened under her mouth's starving onslaught. Seconds after Requiem's control began to fray, Sakura's tongue caressed the wound shut with her new healing agent, releasing her mouth's hold on his sensitive flesh.

She raised her face to his slowly, her eyes half lidded from the pleasurable experience. A single ruby strand of his blood trickled leisurely from her wet, parted lips. It shone tantalizingly in the fire light, temporarily frozen on her caramel skin. Trembling with a need he could scarcely keep command of his body, he tasted his own blood off her chin, chasing the drip with kisses that found sanction in her moist lips. His head spun madly as her lips moved so tenderly on his in an eternal kiss. One that began so tender and gentle and became increasingly passionate.

"Slow down my friend." Mikhail chuckled from the doorway. "I never pegged you as an exhibitionist."

Reluctantly, Requiem broke away from Sakura's intoxicating kiss. He was shaking uncontrollably and panting as he rested his lifemate's head against his chest as he sheltered her in his arms. "I apologize my prince, my had was not clear. It seems I am easily distracted where my lifemate is concerned."

"That is something I know we are all familiar with."

Raven glared at Mikhail, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't be so modest love," Mikhail kissed Raven gently on the forehead. "You know it to be the truth."

Rolling her eyes Raven turned to Sakura who was bashfully hiding in Requiem's arms. "Aw hunn don't be shy. They're men; they get like that. Stuff like this happens all the time with our kind as you probably noticed at the party or while living with Natayla and Vikirnoff. Feeding . . . well, almost every part of our lifestyle is very . . . sensuous and sexy I guess you could say."

"It's still embarrassing if there's people around." The soft fabric of Requiem's shirt muffled Sakura's voice as she peered apprehensively at Byron and Mikhail.

Requiem's arms tightened reassuringly around Sakura as he sensed colour flood her cheeks.

"_It's true you do distract me little one, and I can get very, very carried away where you are concerned_." Requiem's whisper danced through her thoughts.

"_Requiem! Behave!"_

_"I am trying so very hard little one. I am trying so hard to behave but you're not making it easy. You're making it hard, very hard Sakura."_

"It happens to the best of us." Byron shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll be able to feed one my own soon, right?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Requiem will teach you." Raven assured her,

" I was thinking it best if she did not learn for herself quite yet." Requiem admitted.

"What?!?!"

"You have enough to worry about with the baby, and I enjoy providing for you little one. _I enjoy it very much_."

"Oh no Requiem! You have to be joking!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I do not joke, lifemate." Requiem said solemnly. "I will care for you. _And pleasure you beyond belief._"

"I'll get someone else to teach me!"

"No one but I shall teach such things to you Sakura. I will provide for you until you learn. _I promise I will make it well worth your while_."

"You're impossible! What am I going to do with you?" Sakura sighed in complete exasperation.

"Love me for all eternity." Requiem murmured huskily, lightly kissing down her neck. "_And lay ready and waiting for me every night in my bed._"

"They are impossible, but we deal with their antics." Raven grinned.

"Impossible or not we have lingered here long enough." Requiem announced, straightening and taking Sakura's hand in his. "My lifemate and I have other things that need to be tended to on this night. We thank you for your hospitality and support."

"Congratulations on the baby." Antoinetta smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you"

Requiem gave a short bow to prove her still upheld some semblance of prosperity.

"It was a pleasure as always my friend." Mikhail nodded in return. "You are always welcome here. May you both be blessed with the love and happiness I have found in my lifemate."

"And if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me, ok hunn?" Raven told Sakura. "Of if he drives you crazy and you just need to get away, come visit me. I'll let Gregori know that another birth is to be expected so he and Savannah are aware that you may need them at a moments notice. They'll be staying here for now since Savannah is pregnant too."

"Thanks guys." Sakura smiled timidly. "It was nice to meet you Antoinetta and, Byron wasn't it?"

Byron nodded and smiled warmly at the departing couple. "Good luck my friend and take heed all that I have told you. Take good care of him Sakura, he's a good man and loves you deeply. Just keep him out of trouble."

After politely excusing themselves from the good-natured, well wishes, Sakura found herself on the moon-bathed porch, wrapped tenderly in Requiem's embrace. The wind sang and danced wistfully in the branches of the evergreens, winding around the house to playfully tease the lovers who were lost in their own world. Bejeweled strips of sky sparkled and shone in their velvet casings to shed their gentle blessings on the surreal love scene unveiling below their distant posts. The night's calming opus intertwined with the dark ethereal majesty, weaving and climbing to unimaginable heights creating an awe-striking beauty that pierced the heart so deep and true.

Sakura stared in wonder at the magic unfolding before her eyes.

"Everything is so beautiful," she breathed, "I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

"This is your new world my love, "he whispered, turning her in his arms so he could view the scene she saw with his arms about her waist. "Your eyesight has changed from what your human eyes could process. It is no sharper and more in-tuned with the night."

"It's like stepping into a dream." she marveled.

"This is our dream my lifemate, let me show it to you."

Gently, Requiem wrapped Sakura's arms around his neck. Kissing her with tender need, he secured his arms around her waist. Holding her tight and protectively, nuzzling close, he took to the starry skies.

Sakura gasped as the cool mountain air bathed her face and laced through her hair. Daring to look down, she gazed in wonderment as the world raced joyously far below. The graceful limbs of the evergreens reached up with welcoming arms, waving their welcome into the night. Rivers of dark crystal blue waltzed lazily in their winding paths, bubbling their well wishes into the reflection of the stars. All the world was a carefully constructed masterpiece of painterly landscape and heavenly orchestra, flooding every sense with overpowering divinity. Entirely clean and pure was the air they breathed which was carefully scented with mysterious, dark majesty. The new fallen snow shimmered over the land like a blanket of stardust for as far as the eye could see. Smiling sweetly in a halo of glowing radiance, the full moon illuminated the richly painted heavens and sea of serenity below.

"This is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed with a blissful laugh as a playful breeze enveloped her and Requiem into the unsubstantial embrace of nature's care.

"This is our world _ainaak sívamet jutta _our most desire fantasies delicately crafted to life." he whispered, only adding to the wonder of the moment by the softness of his tone of voice. "This is magic, magic our love has created. It's our destiny, our fate. We are fate my love. Feel the magic and energy coursing all around us. Drink in the beauty and awe surrounding us. Let it fill you and take you places you never dared dream of. Feel it. Breathe it. This is my love for you Sakura: powerful and endless. Feel me. Know how deep and unwavering my love is, and know that this love will only grow greater with time."

His arms tightened around her, allowing her to feel the heartbeat within his chest as he landed gently on a level out cropping of rock on the side of the mountain they had made their sanctuary the previous night. Gently setting her feet on safe ground, he helped her find her balance before guiding her towards the ledge, to the breathtaking view of his homelands. He watched the awe spread across her gentle features as she welcomed his nightlife with open arms. A warmth unlike any other he had ever known crept deep into the valleys of his heart as he watched her close her eyes, spreading her arms to the sky and smiling as the essence of the land caressed her body, so delicate and tiny in comparison to the universe before them. The wind rushed to meet her, throwing her hair and skirts into a whirlwind like a midnight enchantress. Moonlight wove its satin radiance into her hair like fallen stars, creating a soft glowing aura that clung to her skin like starlight in her veins. The beauty of the goddess standing in front of him left him breathless, the air caught and trapped forcedly in his lungs.

"I have never laid eyes on such a beauteous creature in all my life. You are perfect in every way imaginable; a true angel in this dark reality that I have lived. You are that piece of my heart that I never thought I would find. You make me whole; you complete me." Steadying his breathing and the race of his pulse as he joined his lifemate, turning her to face him. Cupping her face in his shaking hands, he gazed deeply into her soft brown eyes before capturing her lips in a deep, tender kiss. She yielded to his gentle call, pressing closer to the shelter of his solid frame and surrendering, completely defenseless to his love. Their lips moved in a slow, sensuous dance of love and desire, as air lost importance in comparison to the offer of the other's lips. Heartbeats rose and merged into a singular sweet melody; two bodies moving as one.

"Sakura, I love you." Requiem murmured breathlessly into the strawberry taste and moist heat if his love's velvet lips. He moaned deeply as her hands furrowed in his hair, twining the silky strands between her fingers. She was his life, the very air he breathed and he could not tear himself away.

"I love you baby." she breathed, whimpering quietly as he gently eased away from her kiss. Her entire body was quivering from the power he held over her.

"Sakura." Requiem was visibly trembling as he lowered himself to one knee before her. He looked so unworldly handsome with love burning in his eyes and the power of his world, the world he had come to share with her at his back. From his pocket, he produced the delicate band of metal moonlight. Taking her left hand into his own, he offered to her his heart in his hand. "Will you marry me, my lifemate?"

Crystal tears shone in her bright eyes as they widened in delighted surprise. His heart jumped to his throat as he say the genuine shock and sheer elation at his proposal. He had been an accurate judge of how much such a gesture would mean to her.

"Yes, Requiem, I would love nothing more in this world than to be your wife." Tears spilled down her delicate cheeks as he slid the perfectly fitting ring onto her slender finger. Requiem felt the warmth of tears gathering in his own eyes as he rose before his intended, claiming her lips as she had claimed his heart in a grateful kiss. The world stilled and evaporated into nothingness as their love and passion consumed all.

"Requiem . . ." Sakura murmured breathlessly, shaking uncontrollably at the strength of her emotions.

"We are one _ainaak sívamet jutta. _You do me great honour in agreeing to be my wife. I truly love you Sakura." Requiem confessed tenderly. "And now I beg of you another act of love, please let us finish what we started in the prince's kitchen. I have been going near out of my head wanting you little one."

Sakura groaned in response as her lips met his; forceful and hard as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards their cavern sanctuary. Wedding plans could wait, the call of a lifemate's welcoming body cannot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

One Month Later

"Tony this is absolutely ridiculous, I'm not wearing it." Sakura stated in exasperation to Antoinetta as she twirled in front of Raven's full length mirror. "I look like a cupcake and for god's sake I'm drowning in it."

"It is a little big." Antoinetta agreed, gathering a handful of lace at Sakura's back to get a feel for size. "But if we take it in a little I'm sure it would be alright."

"Fine my ass. Then we'd only have to deal with how ugly it is,"

"Sakura be nice!" Savannah, Raven's daughter giggled. "It is a bit much but you're only saying all that because you're stressed out. Come on Tony, no matter what we do this dress will never fit her right."

"It was a nice thought," Raven assured Antoinetta, "but I think Sakura's going to need her own wedding gown and pretty fast. We have no time at all!"

"Too bad you're getting married so soon and we left the dress until last or we would have been able to find you something a little more to your style." Antoinetta sighed, letting the fabric from her own dress slip through her fingers.

"Requiem just wants to get hitched before 'Kura gets too damn fat." Natayla teased.

"I'm not fat! Jeez I'm not even showing yet." Sakura protested.

"It's only been a month hunn, you'll start showing soon enough, especially since you're so tiny!"

"Don't worry Sakura." Savannah whispered, patting her arm comfortingly. "I'll make you a stunning dress, just don't tell Gregori ok? He won't like me using magic and "tiring myself out" while I'm pregnant."

"I still don't see why you're all strung out about this. It's just some stupid tradition designed to enslave women."

"Oh shut up Natayla! You're just jealous Vik didn't think of asking you to marry him as well as claiming you as his lifemate."

"Psh! Why would I want him to?"

"The colour of the flowers again? Purple?"

"Sakura you did memorize your vows right? Did you want to run through them with me to practice?"

"Did you remember to..?"

"Did you get the..?"

"Did you need me to..?"

Sakura groaned as she rested her head on the cool, hard, wooden surface of the Dubrinsky's kitchen table. All these preparations were making her head spin. She assumed these women knew what they were talking about but it was messing with her mind none the less. Not to mention the nerves that were slowly overthrowing her system as the ceremony rushed ever so near.

"Did I forget to mention I just want a simple wedding?"

XxX

Requiem perched on one knee on a mountain-side ledge overlooking the slumbering woodlands below. Thick, dark clouds populated the deep skies, preventing the moon and her entourage of stars to peer through. The night was still and silent, completely devoid of the life and song he had grown accustomed to over the past month spent along side Sakura. The wedding would be upon the two of them with the next moon rise and his chest tightened with apprehension at the mere thought. Such feelings had been long lost to him and whenever he rehearsed the reciting of his vows they assaulted with full force. He had painstakingly mulled over what he was to say, carefully selecting that which would best represent his heart and its intentions, and yet nerves got the better of him whenever he envisioned proclaiming such to his lifemate.

"You are not with your lifemate." a deep growl stated as Dimitri materialized at his side.

"She is with the women, who seem to have completely overthrown the balance of our entire race of a simple wedding ritual." Requiem sighed, picturing with Sakura's eyes, the chaos presented to her by a flurry of excited females.

"I would never allow my lifemate to leave my side."

"Byron claims there are feminine preparations I am not to oversee."

"I would still not allow it." the dark hunter snapped.

"I felt the same way at one time when I dreamed of what my life with my lifemate would be like, but then I found my Sakura and everything I've ever known changed in an instant. Perhaps your views will alter once you see that look on Skyler's face that tells you that one little something is so very important to you."

"Do not speak as if you know my lifemate!" Dimitri warned.

"I apologize. I was merely . . ."

"I have no need of your aid Requiem. I am here for both your lifemate and mine are in danger. All the women with Sakura are. There are master vampires encroaching upon this vicinity. We must act swiftly and draw them away from the prince's household."

"Sakura!"

"No!" Dimitri barked, his eyes glowing red with the nearness of his beast. "You cannot go to her as I could not go to Skyler had I the permission. You are a hunter, act thusly. It's your duty."

"You are right." Requiem admitted grimly. "We must gather as many hunters as there are in the area. I will notify Sakura and instruct her as to the well being of our lifemates."

"I will help you alert the hunters."

"Thank you, but you must not fight this time Dimitri, you are too close to turning."

"As were you when Sakura first arrived and you never abandoned the hunt. Your darkness was more encompassing than my own and our people's as resistant to your claim was just as strong. I will not stand by and see harm befall my lifemate. I cannot."

"Tread lightly my friend, you will only cause harm if you turn."

Dimitri nodded solemnly to Requiem in silent thanks for renewing his hope in claiming a young lifemate before allowing himself to dissolve into a vapor.

Requiem closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath. The energies were alarming distorted without giving the distinct impression that something was amiss. There were the faintest ripples of ill intention seeping into the night's already weakened pulse now that he truly concentrated on the energies.

Sakura. Their daughter.

"_Requiem, what's wrong baby?"_

"_I have just been informed that vampires have infiltrated the area. You must not leave Raven's house is that understood? Have Raven or one of the more experienced women put up safeguards until we are certain you are all safe. Do not leave the house, I will come for you little one, I promise."_

"_Please don't leave me Requiem."_

"_Don't worry my love, I'll come for you. There will be no goodbyes for I will return, I will protect you - I am your lifemate."_

With an apprehensive, heavy heart, Requiem gently closed off his telepathic line of communication with his lifemate. He knew it would break her heart just as much as it destroyed him but it was necessary. He knew it would distress her, he could picture the damage it would cause in his mind's eye but it would make it much more difficult for a vampire to track her whereabouts through him. He refused to allow any harm to befall his love or his baby, especially when there were things he could do to prevent such. Whispering a quiet prayer to the winds that the women were equipped to defend themselves and his inexperienced lifemate, he forced his cluttered mind into warrior mode and evaporated into a storm wind to speed through the black woods.

The fresh fallen snow scattered frantically in every direction as Requiem's whirl wind materialized in a dark clearing where several other dark hunter's had already gathered at Dimitri's command. As a rule, the hunters made their homes scattered across the globe and had only ventured back to their homelands for the Christmas celebrations and select few had been ask to remain for the wedding.

"You are certain our lifemates will be safe?" Requiem demanded.

"Both Savannah and her mother weave powerful safeguards," Gregori stated, "but I cannot attest the others."

"Natayla is perfectly capable of ensuring the well being of all the women." Vikirnoff confirmed.

"I do not trust a women who solicits defending others with flame and aerosol can with the life of my lifemate and child! She could have gotten my Sakura killed already, 'tis a miracle she has made it thus far unharmed!" Requiem snapped as worry tightened its ravenous hold on his insides. He wanted to throttle Vikirnoff for allowing such chance to be taken with Sakura.

"We have no time for this." Dimitri growled. "Has anyone traced the location of the undead?"

The hunters exchanged empty glances. There was a very powerful force at hand, especially to go undetected by the Carpathian elite. The air hung thick and heavy as a grim state of emergency settled upon the clearing.

"_Requiem! There's something outside the house!"_

"_Stay inside Sakura. I'm coming."_ She shouldn't have been able to break the barrier he had created to keep her away from him! Turning to the others, he motioned ti the others to follow his lead as he sprinted towards the woods, shape-shifting to wolf form at a run.

"They've found the house." he snarled over his furry shoulder.

XxX

Silent tears ran ceaseless, liquid, ribbons down her now paled cheeks as she attempted to black out the hideous, undead shrieking from outside the house. Skyler was huddled next to her in the corner away from the windows, despite Raven's incredibly intricate safeguards. Natayla had taken off, ransacking the house for anything she deemed to be adequate weaponry.

"Are all weddings this exciting?" Savannah ventured, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can only make a couple flame throwers." Natayla admitted disappointedly. "But Raven does have a few knives and a hatchet out back. That's the most I can find."

"I wouldn't know how to make heads or tails of any of this." Savannah cried. "And Antoinetta can't do much fighting at all she can't see."

"I resent that!"

"Well it's true," Skyler rolled her eyes. "What can I do to help? I don't think I'll be much good and Dimitri and everyone will kill me. It's kind of cool."

"Give me those!" Sakura grabbed a couple knives from Natayla. "Those are good throwing knives."

Natayla watched in astonishment as Sakura quickly braided the two knives into her hair and grabbed a flame thrower.

"What? No one's gonna ruin my wedding!"

"You know the men aren't going to know whether to kiss us or kill us when they get here." Raven grinned mischievously. "I'll shift to drive them around the front and we can ambush them from behind the porch. I don't know how many of them there are but we can shield the house as a refuge. Savannah darling, you can hurl some kind of fireballs right?"

"Raven you see to securing the house." Natayla ordered. "Skyler, you can stay with Antoinetta just make sure you stay away from the windows. Savannah can you try to create some form of illusion in front of the house? It'll buy us a bit more time and allow for a surprise attack. Sakura, come with me, I'll fashion you up something adequate to wear."

XxX

The cold night air rushed through Requiem's sleek black fur as he sprinted in the form of a black wolf across the familiar terrain. His paws scarcely grazed the snow and frozen ground as his great leaps and bounds brought him closer to the pending battle. He could feel the beast come roaring to life, clawing viciously at his chest, demanding release. He could hear the growls and snarls from his comrades who ran close behind; their hot breath gliding over the fur of his tail. The hunt. It had been at least a century since he had hunted the undead with his brethren; the thrill of the chase losing segments of its luster to solitude.

Looking to the night sky, he could tell he was still a ways away from the house judging by the position of the stars. He could only hope beyond hope that the vampires were as far away from the house as he was - farther was more preferable. In all honesty he was worried that Natayla would be with Sakura with her idiotic ideas about homemade flame throwing devices and bombs. It made him sick to think of all the trouble and danger his loved ones could be in at that very moment.

He could hear the ear-piercing shrieking of the predatory vampires as they closed in on the kill. He had been wrong in his estimate of their position; they were closer to the house than he had realized. No amount of drive or determination could see him to Sakura in time and the thought of her defending herself sent throwing knives of guilt into his heart. Dimitri was right; he should never have let his lifemate leave his side.

A yelp from behind him forced a sudden halt in his tracks. Whirling around towards the source of the noise, he was knocked to the ground and left reeling as the vampires struck in their well constructed ambush.

"Sasha?"

XxX

"They're here." Savannah said darkly from her position behind the illusion she was channeling all her energy into maintaining.

The vampires were upon them, a black cloud of death swooping from the sky like a shower of arrows. Five master vampires hit Savannah's shield hard and fast, knocking them backwards away from the house and into the snow.

"I'm not going to be able to hold this long."the illusionist warned as beads of sweat quickened their pace down her brow.

The four women held their breath as the darkened figures of rotting flesh sauntered forward, leering confidently as they began to close in. Springing forward into flight, three of the undead predators simultaneously assaulted the shield, the force of which broke through Savannah's hold sending her skidding backwards into the brick of the house. With Savannah down, her illusions dissipated into nonexistence as she lost consciousness.

"Savannah!" Sakura cried.

Natayla grabbed her arm. "She'll be fine. Stay hidden until my signal."

Raven looked apprehensive as Natayla threw her a flame thrower and slinked towards the intruders.

"Hello boys." she smirked. "Come to play?"

"We've come for something you have."

"Awww Freddie, you sound like such a typical male. You know I'm taken."

Smiling sweetly, she sprung forward kicking both vampires to the ground in one go.

"You're boring Freddie, I was here for a nice girls night and I thought you came to play."

"You'll pay for that bitch."

"No, no, I think you're wrong. You're gonna pay and I'll have my fun." She was grinning menacingly as she kicked one of the fallen, hard with the heel of her boot. "You're all a bunch of pussies to pick on us girlies. I don't like that.

"Natayla look out!" Sakura called out as one of the vampires found his feet and attempted to attack the warrior woman from behind. Natayla whipped around catching her attacker with her knee and elbow.

Raven shouted a warning to Sakura as she fended off one of the vampires that had infiltrate where the shield and illusion should have been. Having never had the need to fight before, she was having difficulty defending herself from the attacks but she thrashed viciously with determination, unlike the hunters the vampire was accustomed to dealing with.

Running about four feet up the house wall, Sakura managed to avoid Raven's conflict, flipping down off the wall to prevent to final two invaders from nearing her friend. As a short woman, she made herself seem even smaller still as she crouched ready for attack. Dodging gracefully as the first lunged at her, she managed to somersault out of the way, kicking the other in the calves, taking him down with her.

XxX

Hot, thick blood, gushed from Requiem's open chest wound from the claws the creature had raked across his skin. Acidic burns from vampire blood laced his skin from tearing out the shriveled heart with his bare hand before incinerating it. The forested area they had made their battle ground was now blacked and charred with ash and death. Breathing heavily, he looked up at his regrouping comrades from his single knee, crouching position, trying to drown out the pain that was sweeping through his system. The attack had taken them completely by surprise which had been the only upper hand the vampires held, resulting in a short fight but any length of time was hindrance of their goal and therefore bad news.

"Are you very hurt Requiem?" Gregori inquired as he attempted to examine the wounds which, of course, Requiem fought off.

"It's nothing to be concerned over. We've been delayed long enough. We need to reach the house now!"

Requiem attempted to stand but darkness defeated him, grounding him from blood loss and the poison in his system. His wounds were already beginning to fester and ooze.

"He cannot go on Gregori." Mikhail said grimly through pursed lips. "You must do something for him."

"We don't have time my prince. Our lifemates are in danger."

"We cannot leave him here. He's lost too much blood and the poison will overtake his system. If we leave him, he will die."

"I will do what I can but I believe I can only make time to clear the poison from his system, then we must make haste to the house."

XxX

"Natayla, I don't know how much longer I can hold for."Sakura panted as she dodged another blow from the rotting creature before her. She was sweaty and bloody after taking down one of the attackers. Natayla was struggling with two as Raven attempted to pull Savannah to the safety of the guarded house.

"Just keep Freddy occupied ok? I'll deal with the rest." Natayla fearlessly attacked the nearest undead creature with a machete, barely turning his heart to ash with her flamethrower before dodging the next blow. "Come to dance with me big boy?"

"Slow down Xena," came a deep voice from behind her. "Stay low." he commanded. Ducking, Natayla had enough time to get out of the way before Vikirnoff called a lightning bolt down onto the exposed heart of the downed vampire his lifemate had been struggling with.

Leaning heavily on Gregori, Requiem made a fruitless attempt to get to Sakura once he'd spotted his fragile lifemate in full combat with the undead. He almost wanted to close his eyes in fear like a child as the creature lunged forward with its claws extended. Sakura dodged and rolled out of the way, sprinting a ways away to gain a distance advantage. Without warning, she whipped a slim metallic objects from her hair, hurling it at the beast and catching it square in the chest. The creature howled in pain as blackened gore stained the ground before him. Hesitating not even a single second, she was upon her opponent once more with Natayla's homemade torch. Her face was set determination as the creature below it squirmed, fighting for life before being exterminated. Heaving a deep breath, she sunk to the charred earth.

"Sakura!" Requiem cried out as Gregori helped him towards the house. The other hunters were rushing to their lifemates to see with their own eyes that they were for the most part unharmed. Raising her head at the sound of his voice, Sakura was on her feet in seconds, rushing over to where Gregori was shouldering Requiem's weight.

"Requiem baby you're hurt!"

"I'm alright little one. I came back to you." Requiem smiled gently.

"He's really hurt isn't he?" Sakura said turning to Gregori. "He's not yelling at me and telling me off."

"There was a poisonous complex in his blood stream that I extracted. It looked like..."

"A binary poison that adhered the blood to the veins freezing it in place?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Gregori asked in astonishment.

"When the vampires attacked a few days back I got the same thing in my blood stream. It took a lot of energy but I was able to get it out of my system no problem."

"You shouldn't be able to do that."

"But she can." Requiem smiled proudly. "You are you ok little one? Did you overexert yourself? Is the baby alright?"

"We're both fine just extremely tired out. I wasn't cut out for this much excitement."

"Help me get him inside." Gregori ordered. "I must see Savannah and we must try to heal the majority of Requiem's wounds."

Inside the house, a cheery fire was burning, more for comfort than temperature control. Savannah had been revived and was sitting in an armchair with Antoinetta at her side. Gregori helped Requiem into another chair.

"I see the bridegroom's still alive. You haven't already attempted to escape the 'til death do you part' vow before it's even been spoken have you?" Byron teased.

Requiem could only glare as the healer inspected the damaged flesh. His expression softened with Sakura nuzzling her head against his knee in a comforting gesture from the floor beside him.

"The wounds are clean and healing well and should continue to do so without hindrance. You'll need to go to the ground soon or at least pack the wounds with soil and saliva but I can at least close the minor gnashes in the meantime." Gregori diagnosed.

"Should we postpone our wedding?" Sakura asked with concern.

"No! No little one, nothing will prevent our joining with the next moon rise." Requiem asserted. "This is a very important occasion for the both of us my love, and it will be perfect."

"Are you sure you do not wish to go to the ground for an extra night as a precaution?" the prince softly questioned.

"I am certain."

"Than it would be best that you take your lifemate and be gone to the ground immediately." said Gregori, stern and unapproving.

"But the bride and the groom..." Antoinetta protested.

"I do not think it wise to separate Requiem from his lifemate after all that has transpired on this night." Byron said gently more to his friend than his wife.

"Are you ok to fly?" Raven added.

"He should be fine. The wounds have indeed begun their healing process at a surprising pace." confirmed Gregori. "I am actually very puzzled by it."

"Thank you Gregori. My lifemate's psychic powers lay in extraordinary healing ability. Go to your lifemate and see to her, I will carry mine home."

"Thank you Requiem. Don't worry about all of us, we'll be fine here just take care of yourself. And don't even think about the wedding, I'll have everything ready, you don't have to worry about a thing." assured Raven earnestly.

" I apologize for being so curt but we must leave and I thank you for your understanding." Requiem said with a polite nod before exiting with Sakura at his side.

"He's worried about the baby." Raven sympathized after the couple. "I'm surprised he held it together so well so far. Must have been because he knew he had an audience."

"He's pissed off that Sakura kicked some serious ass without his permission." Natayla scoffed.

"Be nice! He's not out to get her, he loves her and doesn't want to see anything bad happen to her. It's sweet."

"Whatever the case may be," Dimitri observed, "Requiem was torn with worry and I believe the blame lays on you Natayla. He must be very displeased.

XxX

Once within the safe confines of the mountain cavern they had frequented often of late because of its rich soil, Requiem gathered Sakura tightly in his arms, looking down into her almond eyes.

"Why would you deliberately disobey me? Why?" Requiem snapped angrily, fueled by a multitude of overwhelming emotion. "You could have been killed! Or lost the baby! Or harmed the baby! How could you have been so reckless? I ordered you not to leave the house and my orders are obeyed Sakura!"

"I know, but you can be just as reckless even when you promised me you wouldn't." she countered defensively. "You're the one who almost got killed not me and you have the wounds to prove it!"

"I would never have been if I didn't have to worry about you disobeying me!"

"Then what was the point in ordering me around if you expected me to not listen anyway?"

"I didn't expect you to refuse to follow instructions I merely worried you would and for damn good cause! You lived with Natayla for gods sake Sakura! If I knew you would just listen and do what you're told..."

"They were attacking the house what was I supposed to do?" demanded Sakura, challenging him with her fiery eyes.

"Stayed in the house like I ordered!"

"The shield wouldn't have held forever and then what? What was I supposed to do then? Not fight back? Let them attack Skyler? She's been through enough as it is. Or Antoinetta? She's blind! Stay there and get killed?"

"You could have harmed our daughter!"

"But I didn't, didn't I? She's perfectly fine. I checked myself. I had to take that chance, it's better than being slaughtered! I lost one family to those creature and goddamnit I will not let them win. I will not let them do it again, not with MY lifemate and MY baby. Not MY own family. I can't Requiem. Not while I can protect what is mine. I was scared. I didn't know what to do and Natayla had shown me how to defend myself if anything like that ever happened. So I thought I had to, I'm not sorry for what I did, Requiem, I'm not. I'm going to be a mother and I'm going to protect my child with all that I am."

Tears were spilling quickly down her flushed cheeks, tears of passion and fear and had nothing to do with baby hormones. Regret painted his conscience for raising his voice when she had so clearly felt extremely threatened both now and before during the actual event. As difficult to the extreme as it was to admit, he was proud of his passionate lifemate. She was so willing to fight for their unborn child, how could she ever doubt her potential to be a wonderful mother? And, from what he had seen of her ability to defend herself, she was impressive. Terrifying and disturbing as it was to see, as well as being an event that should never have occurred, he was proud.

"Oh Sakura, little one. I didn't mean to yell at you." Requiem lowered his voice to a gentle whisper, framing her face with his calloused hands. "I was so worried about you baby. I was uneasy about leaving your side for even a minute and wedding pressures have clouded my logic as of late. Then when Dimitri alerted me of the attack plot. . . I panicked. I was worried and worry is not something I am accustomed to nor do I have much ability to deal with. I just wanted to protect you and be your hero for you should never have to defend yourself. I wanted to be there for you. I thought about your family and I too couldn't allow for that to reoccur. I wanted you to stay safe and not to go out with Natayla and her weapons like you used to.

I tried to come for you as fast as possible but we were attacked. I should have been more cautious but I could only think of you. I was ambushed before I could shift. Sakura, the creatures who attacked were instrumental in the destruction of your family, and my childhood friends; friends who have long since turned to darkness. I do not think I have ever been so emotionally involved in a battle before. I hesitated when I should have struck. I thought it would be best to close off from you but it only worsened matters with worry."

Requiem shook his head in attempt to wipe clear the memory. Gathering Sakura to his chest, he continued. "I didn't even feel the blow nor did I realize my blood running freely. Everything was a blur like nothing I've ever faced before. His eyes were Sasha's eyes, the way they always were. It was Sasha yet not him for his soul has been long dead. His words instilled enough guilt to give me pause.

He was my dearest friend as a child, my closest companion until our paths separated as hunters and our drive to find our lifemates landed us at different corners of the earth. We learned to hunt together, shift and kill side by side. Together we became hunters and in the end, it was I who was forced to hunt him. It hardly seems right or just. A part of him envied my salvation gifted me through my lifemate. Had he only found his. . . It was too much Sakura. It was just too much. I feel like a broken man for what man lays injured whilst his woman is left to defend herself alone? What man allows for best friend to die by his hand?

My pride was slashed deeply when blackness claimed me in front of Gregori and the hunters. I was supposed to lead them and I lay utterly useless."

"I'm sure you did lead them." Sakura soothed gently. "They respect you and can't blame you for anything that happened. I'm sorry about your friend but that wasn't your fault. He had turned and there was nothing you could do about it. You tried to protect me. Thank you."

"It's my duty little one. I feel as though I failed you. I should have reached you in time. I so deeply wish I had."

"I had to do something Requiem. I messed up before when you fought the vampires, I really wanted to make you proud."

"I never want for you to fight again Sakura, or be in any kind of danger, ever. I could tear Natayla limb from limb and drive her bones through Vikirnoff's heart for engaging you in the fight and for the lifestyle they have shown you in which such behaviours are approved. I cannot even begin to tell you how it infuriates me so. I cannot allow it. You will never fight again."

"Yes Requiem." Sakura bowed her head, her cheeks burning in shame.

Requiem's heart sank when he realized she felt she had let him down.

"You were beautiful though," he admitted softly, "with your hair cascading around your body like a whirl wind. I could not breathe at the grace in your movements. You are not without kill, however unused it is to remain. I was proud of you little one, proud of your quick thinking, proud of your drive to protect but above all, proud to call you mine."

"Thank you lifemate." she whispered, her eyes still downcast.

Requiem deeply inhaled the strawberry scent of Sakura's wildly knotted hair pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Not to mention how incredibly delicious you look in that second skin of black leather suit you're wearing." he whispered, deep and husky, smiling wickedly to himself.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, leaning heavily against Requiem's hard body.

"We should get you into ground, you need to heal. . ." he breathed, rubbing the hardened length of himself suggestively up against her inner thigh.

"Requiem! Gregori said to cover with soil ASAP."

"The soil will fix nothing your tongue can't heal."

"Nice try but we've not supposed to be having sex before we're married."

"Is it not a little late for such formalities? Is not my child thriving within your womb?"

"Yes," Sakura laughed as she settled herself into a rich patch of earth, "but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night. There has to be something against the sex the night before a wedding. We're not even supposed to be seeing each other tonight."

"Who wrote such outrageous laws on the matter?"

"I don't know. You're the one who did the research on customs and traditions, so you're going to have to calm down and wait for now."

"I blame Natayla for your newfound enjoyment of torture." Requiem groaned, half in pain. "But I will have you Sakura. Tomorrow night you will be completely at my mercy for this, traditional wedding night or no. That is a promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The sun's crisp, golden rays had scarcely dipped below the fortress of the western mountains when the night's first breath of life quietly prompted Requiem's ceased heartbeat to dance once more. Energy crackled like electricity through his veins as his lungs expanded, welcoming yet another first breath. Post dusk's essence greeted the hunter with playful comradery as he burst forth from his earthen sanctuary. Moonlight bathed the primitive healing cavern, casting her gentle, glowing caress upon the flower petal cheek of the lifeless beauty by her lover's protective embrace. Deep, rich soil lay nestled in her tousled mane of ebony, raven, midnight and blue. Careful, cautious fingers searched the entirety of her bare skin for even the faintest traces of injury or scar tissue. Satisfied with the results of his meticulous workings, he gathered the remaining energy he had locked away deep, converting it to a white healing light to purge his flesh of what remnants of injury the soil had left behind. Determined, he rid himself of the small wounds so as to be at his best for what was to come.

"Awake little one." he smiled against her delicate skin. "Wake up my beautiful bride."

Sakura stirred languishly, leisurely stretching away slumber's receding hold as life steadily welcomed back its nightly daughter.

"Mmmmm sundown?" she murmured, slightly disoriented as she rubbed the sleep from her almond shaped eyes.

"It is my love and this night could not have come any sooner."

Nodding lazily and without much comprehension, Sakura drifted away on her own dream-filled tangent before reality was upon her like a bucket of cold water and she sat up straight and sudden with the realization.

"Sakura? Sakura _sívamet_, what's wrong?" her lifemate demanded with concern.

"I'm not supposed to be here! I was supposed to stay with Raven and Natalya and . . and . . . You're not supposed to see me 'til like midnight! Tony said it's bad luck!"

"Worse luck would be risking another attack on my lifemate. Have you no recollection at all?"

"Still . . . I don't want to remember it Requiem. I don't want to think about it at all. I need to be there. I need something else to do and think about. I have to get ready too. I don't even know what Savannah's done with my dress." Sakura sighed.

"Alright baby. I shall escort you to the prince's house now before I tend to my own affairs."

"You know, this would be so much easier if you would teach me how to fly on my own."

"Not on your life Sakura," he growled deeply, "not on your life or our child's. I will not risk it at any cost."

"Well I just thought . . ."

"Woman, you have to stop thinking. Every time an idea forms in that mind of yours . . . I can only imagine the heart attacks on my receiving end. You have no head for your own care at all do you?"

XxX

"Requiem! Will you stop it?" Dimitri snapped at the anxious groom.

"You'll pace yourself right into the bedrock if you do not stand still." Gregori mused.

"Well where are they?" Requiem demanded as he violently shook his hands to relieve his frayed nerves. "What if something has happened to our women?"

The Del La Cruz brothers had, at Vikirnoff's prompting, made an appearance. Although merely acquaintances, Requiem had become rather fond of the clan and from what chance meetings had allowed, a pleasant understanding developed between the men. Colby, Rafael's lifemate had also had a sizable amount of bonding time with Sakura through Natalya. Both brothers' were awaiting there pending wedding dates, which had started to become a popular trend amidst the Carpathian people.

Nudging his brother in the ribs, Riordan, one of the Del La Cruz hunters, whispered "if this is what a wedding is like are you certain you truly wish to are able to go through with your own?"

"Of course, I'm certain. We are talking about Colby vowing eternal obedience to me, that alone is worth all his pain." Raphael smirked, watching with amusement, the shaken Requiem pace restlessly.

"We are early yet. The women should arrive shortly." Mikhail assured the hunters.

"How are you so calm?" Requiem grumbled begrudgingly. He had never felt so insanely out of control and it angered him to no end that he, a trained, seasoned warrior, would shake like a frail, dead leaf caught in the autumn wind in anticipation of the arrival of a single woman. His woman. She was his confidence now but without her at his side, at that moment, he was lost.

"I'm the wedding officiate my friend," the prince reminded him, "I am supposed to be calm. I'm also not the one who is getting married. I will make sure everything runs smoothly."

Smoothly. There had barely been a day in Requiem's life that had run its natural course with smooth ease, less so with his mind so with his mind so occupied by Sakura.

The hunter sighed, letting his head fall back to watch the crystal glow of starlight twinkle in excitement high above him in heaven's arms. Cheerful, encouraging smiles greeted his upturned face in a chorus of pending rapture. The wind swayed about him, teasing his every sense sizzle to life as his wait was prolonged. The earth moved and coursed through his veins, guiding him with a calming strength he knew not to be in existence. He was not surrounded by his friends and fellow hunters, but by the very powers of the universe that had swept Sakura into his heart and arms. Finally, the tremors that had so embarrassingly racked his entire being, ceased as tranquility found the steady beating deep within his chest.

Gently, he smoothed back the stray hairs captured by the wind, into a neat ponytail that flowed majestically down his muscled back. Breathing deeply, he slowly lowered his attentions to the crisp, blood red, wedding tunic he so proudly donned with its billowing sleeves and neck so cleverly cut so as to expose just enough of his chest. With deft hands, he carefully adjusted the jet black sash about his waist, smoothing it over his beautifully tailored trousers which tucked perfectly into new boots he had had fashioned especially for the occasion that folded smartly below his knees. Black as night from the waist down, the glint of silver at his hip shone more brilliantly, showcasing the gleaming handle of his trusted sword. Despite being unaccustomed to wearing such finery, the entire outfit felt surprisingly comfortable and familiar which aided in easing anxiety's tension.

His attention shifted to the moonlit forest clearing at his back as the soft winds running soothingly through his hair died down as if the night had been holding its breath and had suddenly gasped in awe. There, standing on the edge of the clearing, shining brilliantly as the sun would have through it gilded gates; stood Sakura. Gone was his vision to all else who were gradually trickling into their prearranged positions in to circle only his bride could his eyes behold. His chest swelled with pride as his heart beat wildly against its solid confinements and his eyes warmed with joyful tears.

Shards of crystal moonlight like a shattered chandelier settled softly into the flow of the bride's gently wind-blown hair. Only upon second glance did he notice how sections of it had been sectioned off and delicately braided and woven around an intricate circlet of gold and silver, another of Byron's creations. As of late, Byron had finally took it upon himself to be true to his gift as a gem caller and had in that calling found it within himself to accept forgiveness. Antoinetta had seen to that and with the head of a true businesswoman, had persuaded him into the jewelry crafting trade.

The satiny fabric of Sakura's gown glowed by her natural spotlight and flowed like water with the gentle breeze. The blood red of Requiem's tunic matched her elegant outfit to perfection. Its shapeless bodice tightly clung to her delicate form accentuating her slight build and delectable curves. Leaves of gold and silver had been embroidered as exquisite adornment, daintily decorating the bodice, and a think band from where the cloth began and ended. The skirt flowed full and long, hemmed with identical bands of embroidery, following the ground length front and length of the train behind. With her shoulders bare, bands of gold that clung to her forearms allowed for semi transparent sleeves of blood red gauze to fall about the bride, partially attaching to the back of her dress so that some material flowed behind her, covering her dress with the illusion of wings while the rest danced and tumbled at will. At her throat, Byron had fashioned a choker, mimicking the design of her engagement ring, to sit at the hollow in the flesh. The garnet bead shone brilliantly amidst an intricate weave of precious metal.

Requiem's breath was caught in his throat as his lifemate glided towards him, a vision of elegance and grace but more importantly, the embodiment of his every wish come true. Her attendants and all else faded to a blurry mist that moved towards him at a painfully slow pace. More than a few of the guest remained adamantly opposed to the union but their discontented murmurs failed to reach the ears of the groom as a thousand sounds of joy rang loud and clear for only him. Skyler and Colby scattered crimson rose petals before the bride and her maids: Natalya and Savannah.

Mikhail and Byron, as Requiem's men, watched their enchanted friend, almost at the ready to prevent him from running to her directly. Requiem longed to feel her in his arms, to hold her to complete the perfection of the moment rather than stand on ceremony. A flat bolder at the base of a great tree in the clearing's centre served as an alter, where, the awaiting rings and handfasting ribbons were displayed ad illuminated in the moonlight.

The prince smiled warmly as the bridal procession glided into position and the guests followed suit.

"We come together here in this place between earth and Heaven, to join these two in holy union, a bond of eternity, the bond of lifemates as husband and wife." Mikhail began solemnly. "You who have come before us today: Do ye walk the paths of moon and sun?"

Requiem took Sakura's small hand in his as his unshaken voice spoke clear and strong for all those present to hear. "I walk the paths of the moon, around the turn of each thirteen months as she waxes and wanes and becomes new again, and her path leads me again and again to my beloved, my lifemate, my Sakura. I walk the darkness as a hunter by night but forever shall my allegiance be to Sakura."

A wave of unspoken approval rippled through the onlookers as the prince nodded encouragingly to the bride. She took a deep breath, biting her lower lip before allowing her response to be heard. "I have walked the paths of the sun, around the wheel of the year as he rises and fades is reborn and his path would have led me again and again to my beloved had I not chosen to follow him into the night to be the light to his darkness, the darkness of my lifemate, my Requiem."

"All life is a circle, and it revolves between the circle of the stars above and the circle of these trees below. You are at an important part in the circles of your lives; from here on you will spiral together below those same stars and around those same trees." Mikhail's smiling eyes met those of the couple before him. "These trees are the life force of these mountains, will you take that strength into you?"

"We will be strong in our faith, our wills and our love." Requiem squeezed Sakura's hand, smiling down at her as he watched her eyes dance and sparkle with the joy they both shared. Within her, Sakura could feel her daughter's happiness adding to hers and Requiem's.

"As a people of these trees and these mountains will you the family and friends of this couple take the strength of their love into you to love and support them along their journey?" the prince directed the question at the circle.

"Their people will share their strength." Despite any concerns anyone had regarding Requiem and Sakura, nothing was voiced during the ceremony out of respect.

Mikhail continued. ""The ivy and vine twines up the tree like a lover's embrace; it does not feed from it, as its roots are in the ground, but relies on it for support. Will you support each other?"

"We will hold each other up in time of trial." the couple replied.

"Your people will share your strength and be your support as you have vowed to be for each other." Reaching behind him to the alter Mikhail and gingerly cupped a delicate plant in his hands before turning to face the people once more. "The mistletoe, sacred, plant, cannot survive on its own but is fed and succored by the tree. It is like your love, which cannot exist without your love and care. Will you care for your lifemate with affection, trust and hope?"

"We will nourish each other's souls."

"As a part of the Carpathian race we are sustained by blood. Blood is the essence of life, the life that you will now share. By blood you will be joined to share one body, one mind, one soul. Will you be joined in this unbreakable bond to share one life, one love?"

Sakura glanced at Requiem nervously as he pulled her into the safety of his body for reassurance. He smiled down at her before turning to face his people. His fingernail extended enabling him to tear a sizable gnash in his wrist. Blood sprinted eagerly to the torn flesh and he held the offering to Sakura's lips. "Blood of my blood, I bind you to be as I pledge my heart and my soul to your safe keeping." His voice was barely audible to the onlookers as his words were obviously intended for only one. His eyes closed as his head tilted back from the ecstasy of her tongue accepting his offering and healing his flesh as surely as her presence healed his soul.

"Blood of my blood, I bind you to be as I pledge my heart and my soul to your safe keeping. Sakura stated proudly as she too offered her blood.

"You are bound, hearts pumping the red salt ocean of your bodies together. You are sealed together in love. You will defy and embrace life and death together. You will taste joy on each other's lips and eat ecstasy from each other's bodies. Pledged by blood do so now in words." Mikhail indicated for the groom to step forward to state his vows.

"Sakura," Requiem began a little breathlessly from emotional build up and nerves, "I was never a poet of beautiful words or anything of the likes. I was born a warrior for my peoples and as such the binding words that tie me to my lifemate have been imprinted upon my heart since I came into existence. I have nothing else to offer you but these words that come from the very depths of my soul. Te avio palafertiilam.

Entolam kuulua, avio kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Elidamet andam. Sivamet kuuluak kaik etta a olenszal elidet ainaak pide minam. Te avio palafertiilam. Ainaak sivamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terad vigyazak."

He could see the tears welling up in his bride's clear eyes as the sincerity of his words took root in her soul. He meant every word with all that he was.

Sakura smile brightly up at the man she so deeply adored. "Requiem, I give unto your hands all I am and all that I have. I shall never need anything more than that which your heart and soul provide me. Through any hardship the years may bring I will be at your side to be the one you always turn to. To love and care for you in all that I do. Come what may, you need never yearn for I shall be everything you shall ever need." She paused slightly, smiling shyly through he dark lashes. "I love you baby. My lord, I am thine."

Requiem blinked back tears as he kissed her hand and knelt before her, placing his weathered sword at her feet. "My Beloved, My Lady of Angels, my sword and my sword arm are at your service to fight for your honour."

Without hesitation, Sakura bid her warrior to rise to his feet once more, returning his sword with her hands on his. "My Beloved, My Lord, I accept your protection and your honour and may your fight be for us and our life together."

Several of the men nodded in approval that Sakura had accepted Requiem's protection and had not, as they have feared, declared to fight at his side. Despite her display of obvious courage, it was the prevailing belief that the women should be protected and kept away from harm. Much controversy already surrounded the two before the alter and there was no need to stir up more unease.

"Do you think this was the right thing for them? That she is old enough?" Savannah wondered aloud to her mother.

"There are certain elements of the modern world and the duty to our people we have to come to accept. This is one of them. What is done cannot be undone and they are so happy together." Raven mused, well aware that several other, elder Carpathian females were listening attentively to her reply.

Gathering a pile of ribbons Mikhail drew the couple's attention to him. "I bid you look into each other's eyes," he said. "You are bound together by these six cords. To share each other's pain. To seek the brightness in life and positive in each other. To share each burden. To share dreams, hopes and realities. To take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union. To never give cause to break this honour." Tying the ribbons together he continued, "and so the binding is made. The knots of binding are not formed by these ribbons but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking this union."

Holding the mistletoe above the couple, the prince nodded to the groom. Requiem swept Sakura into his arms, his lips meeting hers with passion, urgency and pure joy. He cradled her face to his as their tears of elation mingled and blessed each other's cheeks. The crowd applauded while Sakura's bride's maids threw rose petals upon the newly wed couple.

But all was not well on that joyous night. Before Mikhail could officially introduce the couple, the heavens darkened and were overthrown by dark foreboding clouds. The gentle breeze was transformed into harsh gale winds as a dark force descended upon the clearing and screaming, Sakura, Savannah and Raven dropped to their knees.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Pain seized Sakura's body and she cried out grabbing hold of Requiem for support as her body shook. Her vision was blurred to almost nothing as she lashed out helplessly, trying to ground herself from the agony she was drowning in. She could hear the screams of the other women and she fought back the chaos surrounding her to slip within herself to discover the source of her pain.

Requiem held Sakura tightly to him, preventing her from falling to the ground completely. She trembled a second and then went utterly limp in his arms.

"Sakura?" he panicked. "Sakura what's wrong? Sakura you have to come back to m! Wake up!"

Her body was warm to the touch and glowing slightly, letting him know she was conducting a healing inspection on her body. He could feel the baby's heart rate race in distress and he sought out that faint pulse to try and calm it but to no avail. The baby cried out in terror as it struggled against some unknown force, he could sense her trying to feel the same agony that afflicted her mother. Speaking calmly and soothingly to his little girl, he tried to ease her distress but even as he did, he felt the little life slipping away form him.

_"Stay with me my loves." _he pleaded to mother and child.

All around him the guests were in a frenzied state, the hunter's trying to assess the source of attack and the women were only fearing the worst for those pregnant and suffering some unknown ailment. Mikhail and Gregori fretted over their lifemates who seemed to have eased out of the momentary shock and who were seemingly on repair. Their pain had come and went instantaneously, their babies unaffected, while Sakura writhed and cried out in unrelenting pain.

A dark figure stood unperturbed by the chaos of the broken wedding party at the clearing's edge. Sneering, he sauntered towards the groom and his struggling bride, picking up and hurling the stone alter out of his way in a show of vampire strength and the demon within. Halting above the newly wed couple, he kicked Requiem had in the back, forcing him to fall forward, crushing Sakura's body.

"How pathetic of you Requiem. I really did expect more than the sniveling wretch you have become with this worthless child." the raspy voice mocked.

"Sasha?"

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Half blinded by blood you couldn't even aim to take me down." scoffed the vampire. "Sad really. I always told you I was the better fighter, and now I have powers you can't even imagine."

"What have you done?" Requiem demanded through clenched teeth as he attempted to shelter Sakura's body with his own.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he laughed without any real mirth. "Nothing that you don't already deserve Requiem."

Reaching down he seized the back of Requiem's tunic and hurled him away from Sakura onto the ground.

"You always thought you were so much better than me didn't you? Always thought that you were indestructible and the world was yours for the taking, didn't you? You have no idea what have become Requiem, how powerful I now am and how I can make you pay for all the centuries I've had to put up with living in your arrogant shadow!"

"I once called you friend," Requiem growled low, wiping the blood from his mouth from where his fangs had cut his lip and cheek, "but now you are nothing more than a monster."

"Is that what I am? A monster? I'm afraid you are the monster my _friend._ What sort of man seeks out his own _friends_ with the intend to utterly destroy them?"

"Once a Carpathian has been turned he no longer regards anyone friend."

"You killed my brothers! We grew up together! How could you kill your own childhood companions you murderer!" The vampire grew excited, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

A few feet away Sakura stirred, slowly regaining consciousness.

"I hunt the undead. That is all." Requiem replied coldly.

"You murder your own people. You killed my family. You robbed us all of our chances at lifemates. Of that delectable woman to warm our beds and do our biddings."

"That is not what a lifemate is Sasha. Your vampire perverted mind prevents you from seeing any truth or good in this world."

"You robbed me of my family and of a lifemate and now I will take and destroy yours in exchange." Sasha grinned grotesquely at his fallen opponent as he reached for Sakura. Requiem leapt into action, throwing himself at the vampire and onto the ground away from Sakura. The creature shrieked and laughed maliciously as he found himself wrestling with the hunter. "Do you really think you can beat me mighty Requiem?" he taunted.

Anger, red, searing and almost blinded overthrew any instinct or intention Requiem had developed. Rage coursed through his body as he held down what remain of his closest friend and so that his fist could connect with the beast's rotting flesh over and over. He knew that this thing was somehow responsible for all the attacks he and Sakura had been plagued since they had been joined. The vampire's hollow laughter only drove his fists harder and harder into the already cracking skull. Black blood was spilling out onto the firm ground and burning through the flesh of Requiem's knuckles but he could not stop his merciless drive to make this thing suffer.

Sakura groaned and choked slightly, clutching at the painful contractions in her womb as her body fought against her and her unborn child. She could feel it trying to force her daughter into submission, viewing her as a foreign object that must be terminated. The baby fought hard against her environment's rejection, clinging desperately onto its mother's soothing voice as her father fought his own battle in the outside world.

Driven by a wild, bloodthirsty force, Requiem kept pinned his bloodied opponent beaten into minimal retaliation while he clawed at his chest in search of the vampire's shriveled heart.

"Killing me won't save your lifemate Requiem. When I'm gone I'll be taking her with me." Sasha croaked, spewing his poisonous blood in all directions. He was too weak and stunned by Requiem's attack to physically injure the hunter but the evil inside him knew exactly which cords to play within his former friend to do the most damage. "I'm taking her down with me, her and your precious baby."

Requiem's flesh burned and was quickly deteriorating where the tainted blood of his victim had been spilled. "You will not harm them!" he screamed as he ripped apart the decrepit undead.

"Her body is rejecting the baby. Even when I am gone, I have won Requiem." The vampire's eyes were aglow with triumph even as the hunter seized his loathsome heart and incinerated it. There was a pause as Requiem remained over the chard ruins of the creature, his hands scorched and raw with the foul undead's blood, breathing heavily as reality slowly seeped back into his mind, removing the predator's hold. Those who had been watching that which had just transpired remained silent and help their breath in anticipation of his next move.

"Requiem!" Sakura moaned in anguish as her body contracted and spasmed.

"Sakura! What is it?" Concern flooded his shocked system as he scrambled back to where she lay. Colby had assumed care of her in his absence and was holding Sakura's sweaty head in her lap as she stroked her hair in what should have been a calming gesture.

"The baby! They're trying to take my baby!" Tears were streaming down Sakura's now dirt stained cheeks as she clutch protectively at her stomach. "There are things inside me attacking my baby girl! Get them out! Make them stop!" she sobbed.

"I scanned her body as well as my lifemate's and the prince's and I could find so signs of the attack she claims to be threatening her and your child." Gregori stated grimly.

"What do you mean you can't find anything?" Requiem demanded, hot with fury. "You are the best healer we have!"

"I can't find anything that is truly wrong with her except her body is rejecting the child." the healer shot back.

"Well there's obviously something wrong then! She's in so much pain, do something!"

"I don't know what I can do Requiem! Your lifemate is the only one who has any grasp on the situation and can do anything about it! Sakura, if you were to scan yourself again do you think you could find the source of affliction?"

"It's attacking my baby and won't let go!" she moaned despairingly.

"Can you see them?" Gregori pressed.

"Yes."

"Do you think you could destroy them if we guided you since you are the one who knows what these things look like?"

"Is there no other way?" Requiem pleaded.

"I can try but I'm not quite sure what I'm doing." Sakura admitted nervously, turning to her lifemate for reassurance. Requiem's brow was wrinkled with concern as he squeezed her hand to share with her the strength he wasn't quite sure if he, at that moment, possessed.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura sank back into Requiem's arms as she allowed her spirit to slip away from her body into an entity of energy before reentering her body as an objective, separate being. She raced through the soft tissue and maze of veins and arteries to her womb where her distressed baby was fighting a losing battle for her life. Parasites as black as the blood of the undead were attacking the child in attempt to separate her completely from her mother, viciously assaulting the umbilical cord. She recognized the parasites from the poisonous compounds she had encountered in the vampire's blood she had managed to study as she had aided in healing Requiem. Had she somehow come into contact with vampire blood that had infected her and her baby?

_"They're latching onto and attacking my womb." _

Concentrating deeper, she sent a blast of blinding, healing light towards the largest concentration of parasites. The blast only cleared a space that was soon filled once more.

_"It's like fighting vampires 'Kura."_ Natalya prompted.

_"I don't really have the equipment to make much an impact."_ Sakura confessed, her voice shaking and strength wavering.

_"Fight for us little one."_

_"Funny, I thought you hated me having anything to do with fighting." _she panted.

_"I need you to this one time."_

"She's not going to hold out. I'm going in."Natalya decided and without a moment's hesitation she slipped into the spirit form Sakura had adopted, driving determinedly into her friend's body to her aid.

_"Can you see them?"_ Sakura asked her friend, grateful for the support.

_"Not exactly but I can sense them. If you draw them out towards me, I think I can zap 'em for ya."_

Requiem held his breath as his nerves raked violently at his insides. As opposed as he was to Sakura putting herself in harms way under any circumstance and as much as Natalya's liberal ways were less than ideal, he couldn't stand the thought of his woman in ant kind of pain. He could feel Gregori's hold tightening on his shoulder, warning him not to follow the spirits.

"You are needed here to anchor her my friend." the healer sternly reminded him.

"There has to be something I can do!"

"There is you have to be here for her to hold onto while her spirit is at work! You have to be her rock so that she can cling to someone who will be able to bring her back!" His words had a sullen effect on the hunter and Requiem face fell as he bit back his action oriented instincts to just hold the limp body of his lifemate.

_"Natalya, are you getting any of them?" _Sakura asked breathlessly, her voice straining.

Natalya's spirit body whirled about with fluid precision as she lashed out against she nearly invisible opponents. She could feel the assailants surrounding her; taking the bait she so carefully laid out using her spirit to imitate the baby's spirit. She had been born a fighter and no one could ever question that fact once they had seen her in action.

_"You'll have to tell me if I'm actually making any impact or if I'm just dancin' here."_

The hoard of blackness was slowly receding as the warrior woman continued battle. Sakura ploughed through the darkness with enough drive and strength to both protect her child and shelter her from the goings on around her. She fought with sheer determination as she sent the remaining parasites to Natalya to be destroyed.

_"I think we got them all."_

_"Are you sure? Because I'm about done out with this invisible army stuff." _Natalya panted.

_"No, we're done here."_

After her spirit had tenderly rocked her daughter into a peaceful sleep, Sakura eased herself back into her body and the physical world that awaited her. She opened her eyes to Requiem's pain racked face filling her vision. Relief flooded his tortured eyes upon her revival and he clutched her tightly to his chest, rocking her gently more for his comfort than her own.

"Baby, are you alright?" was all he managed to choke out as tears of solace spilled down onto her silky mass of untidy hair.

"I'm fine Requiem, we both are." Sakura replied with a shaky whisper. "What happened?"

"We're not sure to be perfectly honest." Gregori's deep voice stated dourly.

"I won't let you out of my sight again." vowed Requiem as he gathered as much of his lifemate into his arms as he was physically capable. "I somehow failed you allowing such harm to befall you and our baby."

"This was not your fault friend," the prince assured from where he had been keenly watching the events unfold, "we are not sure what exactly happened here on this night. Again the vampires appear to have tried to destroy another joyous occasion. We were lucky this time but who knows how they will retaliate from this loss? This seemed to be personally aimed at Requiem but their weapon of choice could not have possibly been developed for the soul purpose of destroying Sakura. The y have banded together with a deeper source of evil. One who has been keenly observing out peoples and is trying to destroy us all. We will be more vigilant as a result and we must find out what it was that tried to force Sakura's body to turn on her child. Maybe it is somehow connected with our people's likelihood of miscarrying. We will study this but for now, Requiem you must once again take your lifemate to a sanctuary of sorts. I do apologize for the way your wedding has turned out, but let us not dwell upon the bad this night for a wedding is meant to be a merry occasion."

The prince bowed low to Requiem as he gingerly helped Sakura to her feet. Turning to the wedding goers he gestured regally to the couple announcing: "I gave you Requiem and Sakura. Tried and true may their love be everlasting for as sure as we have seen today, any hardship that may befall upon them, they will face it as one."

"Requiem and Sakura!" The crowd cheered, reverting the somber place of battle into that of the celebration one would expect at a wedding. Each Carpathian added their own magical gift to the beauty that surrounded the newly wedded couple as Requiem's lips met Sakura's again in an eternal exchange of love and a willingness to allow the joy of that night overtake evils. Their love was a joy to flow freely throughout all that were fortunate enough to witness it and was only strengthened by the triumph of that love's strength in the face of danger.

Requiem smiled as his wife's sweet "I love you" rang softly through his ears. In spite of himself, he laughed blissful and true. He had shown his people how deeply his love for Sakura ran and proved how strong their bond was without the restrictions of age or time. They were united in the eyes of all the world, human and immortal, their unborn child was safe and growing strong and in his arms, his every world was sharing in his undoubtedly pure happiness. What more could he possibly ask for?


End file.
